Son of Ra
by Magi Magi Magician Gal
Summary: FINISHED! Parody of Disney's Hercules. Yugi always knew he was different. Normal people can't control light, summon monsters, or have insanely strong strength. When he finds out he's the son of the Egyptain Sun God Ra, was turned mortal and given a new name, he sets out to find where he truly belongs. Puzzleshipping, Yugi x Yami.
1. Chapter 1: Heba

**Alverna:** New story, Son of Ra, parody of Disney's Hercules.

**Seto:** Why on earth are you starting this now?

**Joey:** Because she wants to.

**Alverna:** This story was requested by, and is dedicated to, Wordsorceress, who makes me really happy with her nice reviews for my stories.

**Mokuba:** Alverna does not own Yugioh or Hercules. Enjoy!

* * *

Pairings

Puzzleshipping (Yugi x Yami)

Tendershipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou)

Bronzeshipping (Marik x Malik)

Maybe some Revertshipping (Joey x Seth) [that egyptian style Puppyshipping]

* * *

Chapter 1: Heba

* * *

In an orphanage, 5 females were gathered together with a group of children.

"Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Egypt," Serenity, Muse of History, read from a scroll, "there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Yu-gi-oh, Heba. But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-"

"AUGH!" Rebecca, Muse of Comedy, cried out in disgust. "It's way to Greek Tragedy. This is supposed to be an _Egyptian_ story, Serenity."

"Lighten up, Rebecca." Tea, Muse of Dance, snapped at the younger.

"Let's try it a new way, darling." Mai, Muse of Epic Poetry and leader of the group intervened before things got ugly.

"We go girls." Vivian, Muse of Tragedy and Drama grinned and proclaimed as music began to play out of nowhere.

"Yea!" the kids cheered as the girls started dancing.

"We are the Muses." Mai said to the children. "Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes."

"Heroes like Yugioh Heba!" Tea said as she nearly got a nose bleed at the thought.

"Tea, you mean 'Whoo!-gi-oh Heba'." Rebecca said with a smirk as her mind started to go into overdrive about some not so innocent thoughts began to dance threw her head. "Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him!"

"Our story," Mai glared at Rebecca, making her snap out of it with a blush as the other muses begin to hum, "actually begins long before Yugioh Heba, many eons ago…"

"Yeah!" all the muses cried out and started walking with Mai singing.

_Back when the world was new,_

_The planet Earth was down on its luck._

_And everywhere gigantic brutes_

_Called Demons ran amok!_

As they sang, Egyptian murals along the wall came to life and illustrated the story. As the demons smashed some pottery buildings, Rebecca had to dodge falling pieces as she sang.

_It was a nasty place!_

_There was a mess wherever you stepped._

Mai picked up as the pictures showed serpent-necked leopards devouring people and sea-nymphs luring men into the Nile River where they were drowned.

_Where chaos reigned and __Serpopard__s_*

_and __El Naddaha_**_ never slept! _

"Sing it girlfriend!" Rebecca cheered as the rest of the muses joined to sing the next part.

_And then along came Ra!_

_He attacked with Blaze Cannon!_

_He zapped!_

_Locked those suckers in a vault!_

_They're trapped!_

_And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks._

_And that's the gospel truth! _

_The guy was too type A to just relax_.

The muses calmed their dancing for a few seconds so they could quickly seat the kids.

_And that's the world's first dish._

_Ra tamed the globe while still in his youth._

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible,_

_That's the gospel truth!_

_In Ouranos, life was neat _

_and smooth as sweet vermouth_***.

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

_That's the gospel truth! _

Gesturing to the mural behind them, the children gasped in awe as they were sucked into the picture. They passed into Ouranos, the kingdom of the sun god Ra, which resided in the second region of the afterlife.

On the islands were many of the gods and goddesses, including Yam, god of the sea, Renenutet, goddess of the harvest, Seshat and Thoth, god and goddess of wisdom, Anhur, god of war, Isis, goddess of beauty and fertility, and Asar, god of wine and partying. All of the gathered laughed as they looked to the guest of honor, the new baby boy of Hathor and Ra.

"Heba!" Hathor laughed as her son grabbed her cow-horn crown off her head. "Behave yourself, my son."

Hathor gently took her crown back and placed the giggling baby in his cradle. Ra, her husband and Heba's father, came up to play with his son.

"Oh look at this, look how cute he is." Ra cooed to his son, who grabbed his father by his finger and lifted him above his cradle. "Oh, he's strong!"

"Whoa! Excuse me!" Anubis, God of mummification and also a messenger to the people of Egypt, darted past the gods and goddesses in the room. "Hot stuff coming through! Excuse me! One side, Anhur."

Anubis knelt and handed Hathor a bundle of glowing flowers.

"Why, Anubis they're lovely." Hathor said as she smelled the blooms.

"Yeah, I had Renenutet do the arrangement since all I really know is how to bandage up dead people." Anubis shook his jackal head somewhat embarrass before kneeling before his king, Ra. "Fabulous party, my pharaoh. I haven't seen this much love in a room since Isis and Osiris got back together."

A few feet away, Osiris, god of the underworld, and his wife, Isis, were busy making out.

Chuckling, Ra turned his attention back to Heba when he heard the boy start laughing. Blinking a few times Ra saw the Heba had grabbed his Blaze Cannon Helmet, which he wore when he was summoned by the royal family to do battle.

"Dear," Hathor said when she noticed her husband wasn't moving, "keep those away from the baby."

"Oh, he won't hurt himself." Ra replied soothingly. "Let the kid have a little fun!"

Heba tried to eat the helmet but accidently activated its powers, blasting a bolt of energy threw the crowd. Osiris, Isis, and Asar jump out of the way of the beam until Anhur hit it with his sword so it hit a pillar, which immediately reappeared.

Ra chuckled and took the helmet away as Hathor soothed her frightened child, making him giggle again.

"On behalf of my son," Ra addressed the crowd. "I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts."

"What about our gift, dear?" Hathor reminded gently.

"Well, let's see here…" Ra mused as some cloud floated past and grabbed a bunch. "We'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, a dash of cumulus, and some energy from the sun."

Moving his hand back and forth, Heba watched as his father molded the cloud it into a new shape and added some of his own powers to the mane, tail, and wings of the little winged horse cloud. Once he was finished, Ra moved it closer to Heba, who touched it with a coo.

With a small burst of flame, the cloud fell from the Pegasus, who had a white coat, and fire for his mane and tail.

* * *

**A/N:** Duel Monster _Firewing Pegasus_, except with a different coat color and a fire tail)

* * *

"His name is Hariq," Ra said as the baby _Firewing_ shook himself clean of cloud, and flew for the first time as he sniffed Heba, "and he's all yours, son."

Heba smiled and bonked his forehead against Hariq's. Hariq didn't find it disturbing, he whinnied happily and licked Heba, who whimpered. Nuzzling close, Hariq quickly changed Heba's mind, got a hug, and a huge sigh of adoration from the gods.

"Mind his head." Hathor said as she passed Heba to Ra, who gently held his son.

"He's so tiny." Ra smiled as Heba tried to bite the medallion that hung from his neck, but changed his mind and yawned, making the sun god chuckle as he tucked Heba back into his cradle with a kiss. "My boy. My little Heba."

"How sentimental." a new voice said from the doorway.

All heads turned to see a person with silver hair and amber eyes standing in the doorway. It was Pegasus, demi-god, the apprentice of Osiris and Anubis, and caretaker the seventh region of Duat.

"You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of Maḥshi ḥamām caught in my throat!" Pegasus continued until he noticed the stern looks all of the gods and goddesses were giving him. "Is this an audience or a mural?"

"Jerk." Seth, God of Chaos and _Obelisk the Tormentor_ when summoned by the royal family to do battle, muttered to his brother Osiris. "What I wouldn't give to hit him with my 'Fist of Furry' attack."

"We can't attack other gods or demi-gods unless provoked." Osiris, _Slifer the Sky Dragon_ when summoned to the earthly plain, replied. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to give him a good wallop from time to time myself."

"Hey, how you doing?" Pegasus greeted Asar as he moved through the crowd and then turned to Isis. "Looking good. Nice dress."

"Pegasus, you made it." Ra greeted from his throne, which was next to Heba's cradle. "How are things in the seventh region? Is Apep behaving?"

"It's just fine." Pegasus shrugged. "A little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, there is a giant snake that wants to eat me. What are you gonna do?"

"Not take a bath?" Seth suggested, earning snickers from the crowd and an eye roll from Pegasus, who spotted Heba in his cradle.

"There's the little sunspot." Pegasus smiled creepily at the boy as he weaved a sucker with a skeleton head out of some mist. "And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh? Here you go. Ya just-"

If there was one thing Heba didn't like, it was people messing with his face and trying to get him to eat things he didn't like. So Heba retaliated by squeezing the demi-gods fingers, making him fight to get away from the baby as Hariq gave a horsey laugh.

"Sheesh!" Pegasus said as he rubbed his abused fingers. "Powerful little tyke."

"Come on Pegasus, don't be such a stiff." Ra encouraged. "Join the celebration!"

"I'd love to." Pegasus replied as he began to edge away. "But unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig. You, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, _Ra_. So… can't. Love to, but can't."

"You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death" Ra said seriously, before his words sank in as he remembered what Pegasus' position was. "Hah! Work yourself to death!"

All of the other gods and goddesses burst out laughing to as they watched the demi-god in charge of the seventh region of the afterlife edge away.

"Oh, I kill myself." Ra hooted as he pounded on the arms of his throne.

"If only." Pegasus chuckled weakly and muttered angrily to himself as he left. "If only."

* * *

*Serpopards- serpent-necked leopard

**El Naddaha- a female sea-nymph

*** Vermouth- distilled wine

* * *

Pegasus is the son of the the God of Fate and Destiny, Shai, and a mortal woman who won't be named.

* * *

**Alverna:** End Chapter!

**Yugi:** I thought this was a Puzzleshipping story.

**Alverna:** It is. Heba's name changes to Yugi after being kidnapped next chapter.

**Atemu:** My Hikari gets kidnapped!?

**Alverna:** Oops! Please review while I run and hide from an angry Atemu! -runs with Atemu hot on my tail-

**Yugi:** The Egyptian Info is acurate! We did a lot of research to make sure it was right.


	2. Chapter 2: Pegasus's Plan

**Alverna:** Here's chapter 2 people!

**Bakura:** It has a new title.

**Ryou:** It hit Alverna suddenly so she changed it.

**Seto:** Good for her.

**Joey:** Quit with the sarcasm. Alverna does not own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules. Enjoy!

* * *

And Wordsorceress, Yami did sell his soul to Pegasus, but there's a little more to story than that. You have to wait to find out what it is though. And Pegasus bad mouthed the Gods before he became a demi-god, which is why they were glaring at him last chapter.

Glad everyone dug 'The Gospel Truth' song. I like it to.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pegasus's Plan

* * *

"If there's one deity you don't want to get steamed up, it's Pegasus." Mai said to the children as the mural changed to show Pegasus walking through the portals that would take him back to the seventh region of the afterlife, the 'Secret Cavern'.

"Because he had an evil plan." Tea finished, and the children were sucked into the story again as the pictures moved and Rebecca sang.

_He ran the Seventh Region,_

_But thought the dead were dull and uncouth._

_He was as mean as ruthless-_

_And that's the gospel truth._

As Pegasus stepped through the final portal, he was greeted by a large _Flame Cerebrus_, which snarled and snapped at him. With an eye roll, Pegasus tossed a steak up to the monster, whose three heads began to fight over the piece of meat.

_He had a plan to shake things up-_

_And that's the gospel truth! _

Reaching the area where he had made his chambers, Pegasus slammed the front door open with a loud bang.

"REX!" Pegasus shouted, calling for one of his servants.

"Coming, your most wondrousness." Rex called as he ran down some stairs.

Rex had brown hair, brown eyes, and a red snake tail where his legs should be, as well as a pair of brown bat-like wings. He had been a human who died in a crocodile accident. Pegasus had taken him in and used his magic to make Rex a flying Naga, a half-human half-snake with bat-like wings. But he could also be a human if he so desired, which he was right now.

Rex tripped over a crack in one of the steps, bounced down the stairs, and got himself seated on a sharp trident, making him scream in pain.

"Weevil!" Pegasus called.

Weevil had turquoise hair, blue eyes that were covered by golden glasses, a turquoise colored snake tail, and blue bat-like wings the same color as his eyes. Weevil had died in the same crocodile accident as Rex and was also a flying Naga who could turn into a human, which he was right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weevil chuckled nervously as he began to race down the stairs. "I can handle it!"

Rex and Weevil could also change their forms to other animals, real or mythological.

Rex got free from the trident and rubbed his sore rear, but got plowed over by Weevil. As the two fell, they changed to their Naga forms and landed at Pegasus's feet. Pegasus sighed and rolled his eyes at the idiocy of the two.

"Rex!" Rex exclaimed as he leapt up, knocking Weevil off him.

"And Weevil!" Weevil added as he leapt up.

"Reporting for duty!" Rex and Weevil said together with a salute.

"Fine, fine, fine." Pegasus said as he swept past them. "Just let me know the instant my Father arrives."

"Oh! He's here!" Weevil said cheerfully.

"What?" Pegasus's hair exploded into black flames in his anger. "My father is here and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh! We are worms!" Rex and Weevil proclaimed loudly as they fell at Pegasus's feet, shape shifted into worms, and sobbed. "Worthless worms!"

"Memo to me, memo to me." Pegasus groaned as he calmed down, his hair going back to its normal silver. "Maim you after my meeting."

Pegasus entered the main room, where his father, the Egyptian God of Destiny and Fate, Shai, was standing with Anubis. They were looking at a magical picture of an elderly woman.

"It's time." Shai said to Anubis, who nodded and left the room.

Shai and Pegasus watched the magic protection as Anubis entered the room, invisible to mortal eyes, and gently took the woman's soul from her body, ending her life on earth. Anubis then guided the woman's soul to the area where she would wait for Ra's boat to take her, and those who had also died that day, to the Hall of Judgment in the Third Region of Duat.

"Father." Pegasus greeted. "I am so sorry that I'm-"

"Late?" Shai asked with a small smile. "I knew you would be. I know everything. Past, present, and future. Apparently there's this thing called indoor plumbing that's coming round in 5,000 years. And it's going be big."

"Great." Pegasus nodded, uninterested. "Anyway, I was at this party, and I lost track of-"

"I know." Shai nodded.

"I know you know." Pegasus sighed as he walked over to a board with game pieces of the Egyptian God. "So, here's the deal. Ra. Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. 'Hey, you, get out of my sky,' now he has-"

"A bouncing baby brat." Shai interrupted, stating what Pegasus would say. "I know. Lord Ra has made a big deal out of little Heba."

"I know you know!" Pegasus exploded briefly and calmed down as he placed a cradle with baby Heba on his playing board. "I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask: Is this kid going to mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think?"

"I'm sorry son." Shai shook his head. "I'm not supposed to reveal the future."

But Pegasus had been prepared for this.

Shai was different from most of the other gods. He could be male or female, but chose to be male most of the time. It was time to appeal to the female side.

"Shait." Pegasus looked to his 'father' again to see the female version. "Please?"

"Oh, all right." Shait sighed.

Shait raised 'his' hands to make a ball of magic to show what he was saying, all the while changing between his male and female forms.

Shait: "_In 18 years precisely _

_The planets will align ever so nicely._"

"Ay, verse!" Pegasus groaned. "Oy."

Shai: "_The time to act will be at hand! _

_Unleash the Demons, your monstrous band_!"

"Mm-hmm, good, good." Pegasus nodded as he watched the Serpopards and El Naddaha entered Ouranos in the magical picture.

Shait: "_Then the once-proud Ra will finally fall, _

_And you, Pegasus, will rule all_!"

"Yes!" Pegasus exclaimed. "I rule!"

Shai: "_A word of caution to this tale_."

"Excuse me?" Pegasus stopped his celebration.

Shai: "_Should young Heba fight, you will fail_."

Pegasus stood, jaw dropped at his fathers proclamation.

"That's all I have." Shai said as he left the room. "Have a good day my son."

"What?" Pegasus yelled as his hair bursting into flame again, and quickly got control over himself. "Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine."

A bell dinged as a door opened. Pegasus entered the room with Rex and Weevil on either side of him.

"Rex… Weevil?" Pegasus asked, making the two jump in fear. "I've got a little riddle for you. How do you kill a god?"

"I do not… know!" Rex started energetically, but it quickly diminished.

"You can't." Weevil grinned, his tail slapping the Rex's head. "They're immortal?"

"Bingo! They're immortal." Pegasus praised as he grabbed a vial with red liquid inside it, skulls appearing on the bubbles. "So, first you got to turn the little sunspot mortal."

* * *

Nephthys once again called for light to fall over Egypt, and little Heba and Hariq snuggled as they slept next to each other. Heba was making soft cooing sounds, and Hariq was making some horse-like snores.

But right outside Heba's room, two snake shadows were crawling closer. At the sound of glass breaking, and some tittering sounds, Ra and Hathor woke groggily.

"Huh?" Ra mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"What is it?" Hathor asked sleepily.

At the same moment, realization struck them.

"The Baby!"

The two deities run to their son's room and gasp. Hariq had been stuffed into a horn shaped basket. As the _Firewing_ pulled himself loose, he whinnied in shock as seeing the cradle overturned, and Heba gone.

"Heba!" Hathor cried out as she fell next to the cradle sobbing.

"No!" Ra screamed, and bolt of the suns energy began to flash in the clouds.

The Gods and Goddesses of Egypt instantly rushed to their ruler's side, none of them noticing two flying Nagas carrying an infant boy.

"Now we've done it!" Weevil exclaimed as they dodged the 'lightning'. "Ra is going to use us for target practice!"

"Just hang onto the kid, Weevil." Rex snapped as they fell into an unmarked portal.

They fell threw the other side, not noticing all of the green of Egypt's neighbor, Japan, around them instead of the sand of Egypt. But they did notice the dead tree they crashed into before hitting the ground, Heba crying at the rough landing.

"Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?" Weevil snappingly asked.

"Here you go, kid." Rex said as he put a baby bottle top on top of the vial Pegasus had given them and shoved it into Heba's mouth. "A little Egyptian formula."

Heba let out of soft noise and began to suck while Rex and Weevil held his arms to prevent struggling. In a few seconds, the golden glow that surrounded his body began to fade, starting at his feet.

"Look at that! He's… changing." Weevil gasped and pointed at the change. "Rex, can we do it now?"

"No, he has to drink the whole potion!" Rex said as he kept his eye on the reducing amount of drink. "Every last drop."

"Who's there?" a man's voice said suddenly.

Rex and Weevil scream and run away in panic, leaving a crying, glow-less, Heba behind. The vial was dropped and it shattered, with one last drop falling to the ground.

"Who's there?" the man's voice said again as he came around the corner.

He man was elderly, with grey hair and violet eyes, and was carrying a torch to bat away the darkness. His name was Sugoroku.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Sugoroku said as he saw Heba on the ground, and picked up the infant, soothing the cries. "Oh, don't cry young one. Is anybody there?"

"Now?" Weevil asked as he and Rex looked on from the bushes.

"Now." Rex nodded with a grin, and the two changed to their snake forms, which were highly poisonous.

"You must have been abandoned." Sugoroku mused over Heba, who was now smiling. "For so many years I've prayed to the gods to ease my lonely heart. Perhaps they've answered that prayer."

Heba cooed softly as Sugoroku wrapped a spare blanket around his body, keeping the boy warm in the cold weather. It was then Sugoroku noticed the medallion around Heba's neck.

"What's this?" Sugoroku asked as he noticed the symbol of some sort of dragon and foreign hieroglyphs. "I can't read this. I knew I should have paid more attention in school."

Heba however, was looking over Sugoroku's shoulder. As the old man turned around, Rex and Weevil attacked. Heba caught them, giggling happily, hit them against the ground several times, tied into a knot, and threw them far away. Sugoroku stared jaw dropped as the baby boy he found giggled innocently.

"You thought that was a game?" Sugoroku asked as he picked Heba back up. "That's it. I'll call you Yugi."

Meanwhile, the strength of the babe's arm had thrown Rex and Weevil back into Egypt. When they landed, they changed back to their naga forms.

"Pegasus is going to _kill_ us when he finds out what happened." Weevil began to panic.

"You mean, _if_ he finds out!" Rex declared, his mind at work.

"Of course he's going to find ou-" Weevil stopped as he caught on. "If… if is good."

* * *

"It was tragic." Mai began to narrate again as the picture changed to Ra giving out instructions. "Ra led all the gods on a frantic search."

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late." Tea said sadly as the lights dimmed and focused on Vivian, who began to sing.

_The young one was mortal now,_

_But since he did not drink the last drop_

_He still retained his godlike strength-_

_So thank his lucky star!_

_But Ra and Hathor wept_

_Because their son could never come home._

_They'd have to watch their precious baby_

_Grow up from afar._

_Though Pegasus's horrid plan_

_Was hatched before Heba cut his first tooth,_

_The boy grew stronger every day _

_And that's the gospel truth! _

The lights once again lit up the room, and the story continued.

* * *

**Alverna:** See, Heba's name was changed to Yugi by Sugoroku, (Solomon Mouto).

**Yugi:** Japan and Egypt are on opposite sides of the world!

**Alverna:** I made them neighbors in my story. Japan is to the east, but just across the Red Sea.

**Atemu:** And why hasn't Shai, Pegasus's father, informed Ra of what's going on?

**Alverna:** Shai believes in letting fate run it's course and doesn't get in the way. And yes, Shai can be a female. Shait is the female version of the name Shai.

**Yugi and Atemu:** Please review and let us know what you think. Ask questions if you're confused!


	3. Chapter 3: Temple of Ra

**Alverna:** And here's Chapter 3 of 'Son of Ra'.

**Joey:** What' about 'Why did it come to this?'

**Alverna:** It's coming! I've just been feeling slightly down lately.

**Seto:** I'm going to regret this, but why?

**Alverna:** I got a nasty review for the prequel, "How did it come to this?", (Chapter 13), and it's zapped my writing mojo for "Why did it come to this?"

**Marik:** Who cares? People are waiting.

**Malik:** Be a bit more caring would you? Alverna feels drained and somewhat uninterested in continuing "Why did it come to this?" right now.

**Bakura:** Can we argue about this later? I want to see if I'm in this story.

**Ryou: **You are. And Alverna does not own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules. Enjoy.

* * *

_Wordsorceress: Yeah, I think when you requested this I had "Yami as Hercules" posted on my profile, but I'm glad you like how this is going. The main reason why I chose Yugi for Hercules' role is in this chapter. No, Yami was not drunk when the deal was made. And no, Phil's role is not Seto, but you'll find out in this chapter. And don't worry, Puzzleshipping will get here when "Hercules" and "Meg" meet. _

_Dragonwolf416: Joey is one of the doubting townspeople when "Hercules" first arrives in "Thebes". _

_Killerfangirl: You're right. Anubis is not bad. He was just there so he could do his job._

_SuperSpeed: Glad you like the sun-energy 'lightning' idea. It was a spur of the moment add in. _

* * *

Chapter 3: The Temple of Ra

* * *

Fourteen years later, Yugi and Sugoroku lived in a cottage by the Red Sea. Yugi's abilities had developed to a point, and he could summon monsters that were more commonly seen in Egypt's land, was very strong, and could manipulate light to do his bidding.

Sugoroku also tutored Yugi do read, writing, and do math in four different languages, Egyptian included.

The day we're focusing on was market day, and Sugoroku had some hay he wanted to sell. Unfortunately, Haniya, their horse had thrown a shoe and gone lame.

"I know what to do." Yugi smiled sadly.

"You're not going to run us there like last time are you?" Sugoroku asked, still claiming he was fifty years older than when he woke up from that trip.

"No." Yugi shook his head and held up his hand.

A large _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress_ appeared, and picked up the harness to the cart, and pulled it to the market place.

"Thanks, Yugi." Sugoroku nodded as Yugi recalled the monster. "When Haniya threw that shoe back there, I thought we were done for.

"No problem Ji-chan." Yugi smiled as he lifted the load of hay of the cart with one hand.

"Uh, don't-don't-don't unload just yet." Sugoroku shook his head. "First I have to finagle with Phideas."

"Okay." Yugi put the hay back down gently.

"Now Yugi, this time, please just-" Sugoroku started speaking.

"I know, I know." Yugi smiled as he sat down. "Stay by the cart."

"That's my boy." Sugoroku smiled as he ruffled Yugi's hair.

Yugi growled softly as he straightened his hair back out, watching his grandfather look for Phideas until a nose caught his attention. Turning, he saw one of the pottery merchants, Tamim, struggling to hold up a large pot.

"Oh, my goodness." Tamim gasped as his grip began to falter. "Whoa!"

"Careful!" Yugi exclaimed as he caught the end of the falling pot and helped Tamim hold it upright.

"Why thank you." Tamim chuckled, unable to see Yugi from the size of the pot.

"No problem." Yugi smiled as his head looked around the pottery.

"Why, Yugi!" Tamim exclaimed and became a bit frightened as he recalled things that had happened on several of Yugi's past visits to the market. "It's you!"

"Let me help you with this." Yugi offered.

"No, no, no, no, no, I got it." Tamim said as he quickly took the pot from Yugi's hands and nearly fell over. "I'm fine, you just run along."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked as he watched Tamim wobble around.

"Oh, yes." Tamim replied, hiding his struggle as he closed the curtain door. "Absolutely."

Yugi sighed and headed back towards the cart when a frisbee disk landed at his feet. As he picked it up, three other local boys his age ran up.

"Yo! Give it here!" one of the boys yelled, and all three stopped with a gasp when they saw it was Yugi.

"Hey, you need an extra guy?" Yugi asked as he held out the disk.

"Uh… sorry, Yugi." the first guy stepped forward. "We already got… five. And we want to keep it an even number."

"Hey, wait a second." Yugi said as his mind did the math. "Five isn't an even-"

"See ya, shrimp!" the boy said as he snatched the disk back.

"What a geek!" one of his friends said as they ran off.

"Destructo boy." the third one added.

"Maybe we should call him 'Jerkugi'." the first boy snickered, sending his friends into galls of laughter.

Yugi sighed as he sat down on a fountain in the middle of the square. Everyone walked away to avoid him.

"Heads up!" the boy's voice called, and Yugi looked up to see the frisbee flying above his head.

"I got it!" Yugi called as he ran and leapt up to catch the dick.

"No, stop!" the voice called again.

But it was too late. Yugi had jumped up and caught the disk, but his momentum carried him into one of main pillars of the market, which started to fall.

"Uh-oh." Yugi gasped as he quickly tried to hold the pillar steady. "Oh no! It's okay."

Unfortunately, the pillar Yugi was trying to hold steady hit knocked into another one, creating a domino effect. Letting go of the one he was holding, Yugi tried to stop the wave, but ended up chasing after the other domino line that got started by letting of the first pillar.

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped as he tried to get ahead of the pillars.

"Yugi!" Sugoroku called as he watched his grandson race around the market.

"Be right back!" Yugi called, still chasing the falling pillars.

"Oh my! Oh no!" Tamim gasped as the pillars headed right towards his pottery shop on the opposite end of the market. "Don't! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Tamim cringed, but when he opened his eyes, he saw a _Giant Solider of Stone_ on his left and a _Giant Stone of the Aztec_ on his right, holding the pillars up. Letting out of sigh of relief, Tamim looked around and saw Yugi standing there with his hands outstretched, eyes glowing slightly.

Staring for a second Tamim watched as the two stone monsters set the pillars down to the side, leaving the shop in tacked and out of danger. Once the pillars were on the ground, Yugi lowered his hands, letting the monsters disappear, and picked up the frisbee disk that had caused all of the trouble.

"Nice catch, Jerkugi." the boy sneered as he yanked the disk out of Yugi's hand as he surveyed the damage.

"Oh Yugi." Sugoroku sighed as he came up to his tiered grandson.

"This is the last straw, Sugoroku!" Tamim shouted. "That grandson of yours almost destroyed my shop, and he did destroy countless others."

"That boy is a menace!" a woman said as she pointed a finger at Yugi.

"He's too dangerous to be around _normal_ people!" her husband agreed.

Yugi flinched away as the accusations rose against him.

"He didn't mean any harm." Sugoroku defended. "He just can't control his strength."

"I am warning you." Tamim growled, not carrying if Yugi really did save his pottery. "You keep that-that-that… _freak_ away from here!"

Yugi cringed as other people agreed with the store keeper, leaving him stand alone with his grandfather as they were left alone in the ruined market place.

* * *

On a grassy hillside, Yugi and Sugoroku sat on a rock. Yugi stared at his feet as the words of what the people had said rang in his ears.

"Yugi, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you." Sugoroku said, knowing what his grandson was thinking.

"But Ji-chan, they're right." Yugi protested as he stood up. "I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do. I just can't. Sometimes… I feel like, like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be… someplace else.

"Yugi…" Sugoroku whispered.

"I know it doesn't make any sense." Yugi sighed as he walked away.

Sugoroku scratched the back of his head as he watched Yugi head for the cliff edge. He had kept it a secret to long.

* * *

Yugi picked up a stone, sighing as he threw it across the Red Sea and watched it bounce out of sight. Not knowing how to express himself, Yugi began to sing softly.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

Lifting his arms to the wind, Yugi let go of his worries and watched the sun set. As night fell, Yugi easily climbed a tree, and watched the stars.

_I will find my way I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

Yugi watched a shooting star fly past, and made a wish as it flew out of sight.

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to _

_Feel like I… belong. _

Upon returning home, Yugi found his grandfather waiting for him in the doorway.

"Yugi, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Sugoroku said as he closed the door after Yugi entered.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he studied the worn look on his grandfather's face.

"When you were a baby," Sugoroku paused, "I found you abandoned, at least I think so."

"But if you found me, then where did I come from?" Yugi asked after everything sunk in. "Why was I left here?"

"This was around your neck when I found you." Sugoroku replied as he unwrapped a medallion from a piece of cloth giving it to Yugi. "It's the symbol of the Egyptian Sun God, Ra. The hieroglyphs on the back say 'Heba'."

"This is it!" Yugi sprang up from his seat. "Don't you see, maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the temple of Ra and-"

Yugi paused when he realized what that meant. He would leave his home and travel to a different country. And he would also leave his grandfather.

"Ji-chan, you're the greatest grandfather a boy could have, but…" Yugi turned and looked out the eastern window. "I've got to know."

"I understand." Sugoroku nodded. "Let's pack. You have a long journey ahead of you."

* * *

The next morning was a sad and happy one as Yugi took the pack that had been prepared and a wrap to keep him warm. After waving good-bye to Sugoroku, Yugi quickly headed off in the direction of Egypt, using the monsters he could summon to help with his journey.

Feeling a grin pull at his face, Yugi smiled as he summoned a _Horse of the Floral Knights_ to ride for the first leg of the journey.

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

Upon reaching the Red Sea, Yugi recalled _Horse of the Floral Knights_, and was offered a ride by a pod of wild _Fortress Whales_. This quickened his trip, despite the storm he had to walk through when he reached the other side. But with _Umbrella Chimera_ to shield him from the rain, things went more smoothly.

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

As he traveled through Egypt, Yugi immediately noticed the points and gawks at his hair and clothing, but he ignored them as he traveled to the Temple of Ra in Heliopolis. As he drew near, his heart began to race in excitement as he finally spotted the majestic building.

_I would go most everywhere to _

_Find where I belong._

Entering the building, Yugi immediately noted the lack of guards around the building, which was strange since the gods of Japan had many guards around their temples. The sphinxes lining the entrance were impressive, as well as the design on the building.

Once inside, Yugi's attention was drawn to the 50 ft. tall statue of a man with a solar disk on his head as a crown. His shendyt and sash were held in place by a pendent with a winged dragon, the same on Yugi's medallion.

Realizing he had come to the right place, Yugi knelt down on his knees.

"Oh mighty Ra," Yugi prayed, hoping that he would get an answer, "please, hear me and answer my prayer. I need to know: Who am I? Where do I belong?"

For a few seconds, nothing happened, and any hope Yugi may have felt was dashed. And then the wind began to pick up, making Yugi's wrap flap wildly as a sudden beam of light flashed into the temple, striking the statue of Ra, and fire ignited in braziers.

"Huh?" Yugi whispered softly as he picked himself up off the floor, jumping when the door to the temple slammed shut with a thud.

The statue of Ra suddenly moved, and stepped off its pillar as the stone body became human flesh and shrank to a 5' 10" height. smiling when he saw Yugi.

"My son." Ra whispered as he walked towards the frozen male. "My little Heba."

Yugi was scared, and did what any other person would do in this situation. He didn't run, scream, or suddenly relieve himself of bodily waste.

Yugi fainted.

"Of all the greetings I imagined, this was not one of them." Ra admitted.

"What did you expect?" Seth snickered from behind a pillar as Ra knelt next to his son and cradled him in his arms. "Jumping for joy and a hug as big as the Nile?"

"Be nice Seth." Osiris snapped at his brother.

"Leave you two." Hathor growled as she entered her statue and joined the scene. "He's waking up."

With a bow, Osiris and Seth left as Yugi moaned and opened his eyes, shocked to see a man that had a glow about him, holding him in a gentle hold. Much like how Sugoroku would hold him after a nightmare.

"What?" Yugi whispered as he pushed himself up.

"Easy." Ra said as he held Yugi steady. "You fainted."

"Oh." Yugi nodded.

Then his memory came rushing back, and this time he ran away screaming.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's your hurry?" Ra asked with a chuckle as he pulled Yugi into a hug. "After all these years is this a kind of hello to give your father?"

"Father?" Yugi gasped as he wiggled out of Ra's grasp.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, did you?" Ra asked with a sad smile. "Look how you've grown. Why you've got your mother's beautiful eyes... and my lack of teenage height."

"Stop teasing our son." Hathor scolded as he hugged Yugi from behind.

"Yes love." Ra nodded, thoroughly shamed.

"I don't understand." Yugi looked back and forth between the deities. "If you two are my parents, that would make me a-"

"A god." Ra said firmly.

"A god." Yugi whispered before it set in. "A god!"

Yugi's legs collapsed from underneath him, and both Ra and Hathor gently lowered him to the ground.

"You wanted answers," Ra said to the outburst, "and by my Blaze Cannon Attack you are old enough to know the truth Heba."

"Heba?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"You're birth name." Hathor replied. "Since Sugoroku didn't know how to read the hieroglyphs on your pendant when he first found you, he gave you a new name. Yugi."

"We will call you what ever make you feel more comfortable." Ra added.

"Yugi works." Yugi gasped. "Maybe one day I'll go back to Heba. After I can grasp all of this properly."

"Fair enough." Ra nodded. "I believe you have some questions?"

"Yes. Why did you leave me on earth?" Yugi asked, not hiding the sadness in his voice. "Didn't you want me?"

"Of course we did." Hathor soothed her upset son. "Your father and I love you with all our hearts."

"But someone stole you from us and turned you mortal," Ra picked up, "and only the gods of Egypt can live peacefully in Ouranos."

"And you can't do a thing?" Yugi asked sadly.

"We can't Yugi." Hathor replied. "But you can."

"Really?" Yugi gasped as hope filled him again. "What? I'll do anything."

"Yugi, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your godhood will be restored!" Ra explained what had to be done.

"A true hero. Great!" Yugi grinned as he leapt to his feet with a smile before a thought occurred to him. "Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero?"

"First, you must seek out Bakura and Marik, the trainer of heroes." Hathor instructed.

"The Thief King and Thief Prince?" Yugi squawked. "Are you crazy? Even in Japan we know not to look for those two psychopaths."

"Bakura and Marik are actually demi-gods, children of Seth and two different mortal women." Ra explained. "They get their craziness from him."

"Just show them your pendent and they will help you." Hathor smiled.

"Seek out Bakura and Marik." Yugi nodded. "Right. I'll… not know how to get there. Any chance I could get a ride, or something?"

"That reminds me." Ra looked embarrassed as he raised his fingers to his lips and whistled.

A shooting star came threw the temple roof and exploded in a ball of fire to reveal a fully mature _Firewing Pegasus_, which flew around, making whinny and nicker sounds.

"You probably don't remember Hariq." Ra mused as the majestic animal landed. "But you two go way back, son."

Hariq sniffed Yugi, bonked foreheads with him, and then licked him.

"Oh, Hariq!" Yugi smiled as he hugged his friend.

"He is a magnificent horse." Hathor praised. "With the suns energy as his mane, tail, and wings. Anyone not trusted will be burned by the flames."

"I'll find Bakura and Marik." Yugi grinned as he mounted Hariq. "Become a true hero!"

"That's the spirit!" Ra cheered as Hariq started running around the room to gain momentum for take off.

"I won't let you down!" Yugi called as Ra sent a gentle _Blaze Cannon_ attack behind Hariq to give a strong take off. "Yee-haw!"

"Good luck, son." Ra said as he and Hathor left their statues with another energy blast.

The guards to the temple were beginning to panic. They had fallen asleep somehow and the door to the temple wouldn't open. A rumble quickly made them back away. Just in time.

With a burst of fire and a _Blaze __Cannon_ attack, the doors were flung open, making way for Yugi and Hariq as they flew off.

"No more beer on break for me." one of the guards whispered.

Yugi didn't hear the comment, he was so happy that he knew who he was and what he had to do to join his parents. Grinning happily, Yugi began to sing.

_I will beat the odds_

_I can go the distance_

_I will face the world_

_Fearless, proud and strong_

Holding onto Hariq as his mount did loops, Yugi felt his song rise as they started to cross the Red Sea while heading south.

_I will please the gods_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome _

_Right where I belong _

Yugi was so happy he didn't even look at the stars. If he had, he would have noticed the planets aligning themselves in a straight line.

* * *

**Alverna:** I loved this chapter!

**Atemu:** Bakura and Marik are Yugi's trainers?!

**Alverna:** Yep.

**Yugi:** So why am I Hercules?

**Alverna:** You and Hercules both have confidence issues that I can see easily. Plus I couldn't see Yami/Atemu opening himself and being vulnerable enough to sing "Go the Distance".

**Atemu:** Please Review so we can get to the chapter where I come in.

**Yugi:** That's not until chapter 5.

**Atemu:** What!

**Alverna:** And just to recap Yugi's abiliteis. He is very storng, can summon duel monsters, and can maniupulate light energy. The last one he had little to no contorl over while the other two he is a little better at.


	4. Chapter 4: The Theif King and Prince

**Alverna:** Here is Chapter 4 of 'Son of Ra'!

**Ryou:** Alverna wishes to thank all the people who are encouraging her to keep writing 'Why did it come to this?'.

**Bakura:** She's working on the chapter now, but doesn't know when it will be posted.

**Marik:** Anything interesting this chapter?

**Malik:** You and Marik make your appearances.

**Alverna:** I don't own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules. Enjoy.

* * *

_First off, thank you Wordsorceress, Dragonwolf416, xxxMKJ001, Killer-Fangirl, and Phantombrat for your continued support with my stories._

_And thanks to xxxMKJ001, Killer-Fangirl, and SuperSpeed for spotting the wording error last chapter. _

_Wordsorceress: I know you're on vacation when I'm posting this, but still. Yugi thanks you for his hug. Ryou and Malik are part of the group of 'doubting townspeople' when 'Hercules' first enters 'Thebes', like Joey. As for Yami and the whole 'damsel in distress' thing, you'll have to wait and see. _

_Dragonwolf416: Glad you liked the chapter, and a lot of people weren't thinking Bakura and Marik as Phil. I love a good plot twist. _

_InuYoiushi: Your about to find out what happens when Bakura, Marik, and Yugi meet for the first time. Glad you liked my opinion of Yugi having Hercules role based on the song. _

_BabyNinetails: Ryou and Malik are part of the group of 'doubting townspeople' when 'Hercules' first enters 'Thebes', like Joey._

_xxxMKJ001: I liked Ra and Hathor talking to Yugi to. _

_Killer-Fangirl: It's Bakura and Marik. Of course Yugi will end up corrupted in some way, though it may not be obvious in this chapter. _

_SuperSpeed: Glad you liked it. And Hariq is one of the Arabic words for fire. And I'm not sure how it's pronounced. I think its Hair-ee-k. _

* * *

Chapter 4: The Thief King and Prince

* * *

The next day, Yugi and Hariq flew over the sea and through fog, eventually coming across and island that seemed to be a mix of Japan and Egypt. It was over grown with grass, weeds, and had a mountain. But at the same time, there was a great sandy desert with caves and an oasis.

"You're sure this is the right place?" Yugi asked Hariq, who nodded.

Walking through the fog, Yugi noted all of the ruined statues and buildings, and startled when a goat bounded past. Giggling caught his attention, and he pulled aside some bushes in the Japan side of the land to see three Greek nymphs laughing as they played with each other.

'_Talk about mixed cultures._' Yugi thought as soft footsteps caught his attention.

Whirling around, Yugi found himself face to face with a man with white hair, tanned skin, and a double 'T' scar under his right eye.

"Butt out, buddy!" the man growled.

Yugi yelled in fright as he stumbled away, bumping into another body. Turing around, Yugi saw a man with crazily spiked platinum blond hair and lilac colored eyes stare at him for a second before turning back to the nymphs.

"They know we're here now." he grinned psychotically.

"Right." the white haired man grinned back. "Let's go."

Yugi could only watch as the two men ran circles around the nymphs, tripping them up, making them fall into the mud, and also teasing them with a spank to the behind. Eventually the nymphs had enough and left.

"Oh, nymphs!" platinum blond grinned. "They can't keep their hands off of us."

"So true." white hair agreed before turning to Yugi. "What's the matter shrimp, never met the Thieving Royalty before?"

"Uh… no." Yugi shook his head, glad that Hariq had come to his side while the two crazies were chasing the nymphs around. "Can you help me?"

"Depends." platinum blond stated. "What do you think he wants Bakura?"

"Not sure Marik." Bakura, the one with white hair replied.

"I'm Yugi, and this is Hariq." Yugi said with a small smile as he held out the medallion that was around his neck. "I'm actually looking for you two. I was told you could help me."

Marik took the medallion and yanked it close to look at it, jerking Yugi closer to while Bakura looked over his half-brother's shoulder.

"So why are you here?" Marik asked as he squinted at the picture on the medal.

"I need to become a true hero." Yugi replied.

Bakura and Marik glanced at each other before Marik let go of the medal and they turned their backs to him as they walked away, thinking Yugi was only eight due to his 3' 10" height.

"Sorry midget." Bakura said as they left. "Can't help you. You're way too young."

"Wait!" Yugi called as he ran after them. "I'm fourteen!"

Sensing his panic, Yugi's ability to manipulate light activated. Hand outstretched, a beam of light came from his very body and knocked the two demi-gods off their feet.

"Whoa!" Marik sat back up with wide eyes.

"Uh, sorry." Yugi winced at Bakura's glare. "Why not?"

"Two words shrimp." Marik snapped as he hauled himself back to his feet and helped Bakura back up. "We. Are. Retired."

Yugi counted the words on his fingers, but decided it wasn't worth fighting about. So he followed the two as they continued on to a cave.

"Look, I have to do this." Yugi tried to explain.

"Sure." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you ever had a dream?" Yugi asked. "Having something you wanted so bad you would do anything?"

Marik stopped. That kid knew how to get cut you to the quick.

"Come inside pipsqueak." Marik sighed, glancing at Bakura, who wore the same expression that he did.

"We need to show you something." Bakura added as they entered the cave, Hariq having to stay outside because he couldn't fit through the opening.

Once inside, Yugi walked slowly since he couldn't see in the darkness very well, but still hit his head against something wooden.

"Watch it!" Bakura snapped over his shoulder as he lit a torch on the wall. "That was part of the mast of the Argo."

"The Argo?" Yugi gasped, having heard the Greek legend.

"No, it's part of a pharaoh's funerary barge." Marik replied sarcastically. "Oh course its part of the Argo."

"Who do you think taught that Greek wimp Jason how to sail?" Bakura asked slightly angry. "We trained all those would-be heroes, from all cultures. And every single one of those bums let us down. Flatter then a discus. None of them could go the distance."

"And then there was Achilles." Marik gestured to a statue of a Greek warrior behind him. "Now there was a guy who had it all - the build, the foot speed. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on coming."

"But that fucked up heel of his!" Bakura hissed and tapped the right heel of the statue, causing it to crumble. "He barely gets nicked there once and - kaboom! He's history."

"Yeah, Bakura and I had a dream once." Marik sighed. "We dreamed we were going to train the greatest hero there ever was. So great, the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars… all across the sky."

"And people would say, '_That's Marik and Bakura's boy_'." Bakura continued before becoming gruff again. "But dreams are for rookies. You can only take so much disappointment. So we turned to becoming thieves instead."

"But I am different than those other guys!" Yugi protested. "I can go the distance Come on, I'll show you."

Yugi grabbed their wrists and dragged them out of the cave, both of them knocking their heads against the mast of the Argo.

"You don't give up, do you?" Marik asked as he rubbed his head after Yugi stopped next to a piece of an old statue.

"Watch this." Yugi said.

Gripping the large piece of stone, which Yugi realized was a stone shield, he spun it around and sent it flying over the sea.

"Holy Hathor." Marik mumbled as he witnessed Yugi's strength and turned to Bakura "You know maybe if we-"

"No! Snap out of it!" Bakura shouted as he slapped Marik across the face and began to stalk away. "We're too old to get mixed up in this stuff again."

"But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my parents, Ra and Hathor." Yugi pleaded.

"Hold it!" Bakura smirked. "Ra is your father, right?"

"Uh-huh." Yugi nodded, glad he had gotten threw to them.

"Ra! The big guy." Marik cracked up. "He's your daddy! Mr. Sunshine."

"Read me a book, will ya da-da?" Bakura asked in baby talk while Yugi got annoyed very quickly at their antics.

"Once upon a time…" Marik mimicked a deep voice before they both fell over.

"It's the truth!" Yugi stomped his foot in anger.

"Puh-lease!" Bakura rolled his eyes and jumped off a small ledge, revealing a bunch of statues of age old heroes who had passed on.

Marik joined him and the two began to sing together.

Bakura: _So you want to be a hero, kid, well, whoop-de-do_

_We have been around the block before with blockheads just like you_

Yugi huffed as he angrily followed the two. He had been called enough bad names to last him 50 immortal lifetimes.

Marik: _Each and every one was disappointment _

_Pain for which there ain't no ointment_

Bakura: _So much for excuses_

_Though a kid of Ra is_

_Asking us to jump into the fray_

Bakura and Marik crossed their arms in front of their chests, not noticing the dark storm clouds gathering behind them.

Marik: _Our answer is two words_

A rush of energy, which Yugi identified as his father's _Blaze Cannon_ attack, struck Bakura and Marik. After the smoke cleared, Yugi was shocked to see them still standing, a bit blacker and ashier than before, but alive nevertheless.

"Okay." Bakura moaned weakly, finally getting that Yugi was telling the truth.

"You mean you'll do it?" Yugi cheered as he jumped up in down in place.

"You win." Marik groaned.

"You won't be sorry." Yugi said as he walked along side them.

"Oh, gods." Bakura sighed. "He's hyper."

"So when do we start?" Yugi asked as the sugar in the apple he had earlier began to kick in. "Can we start now?"

"Oy, vay." Marik whimpered as he and Bakura pulled some vines aside, dragging out a chest of training tools they had long forgotten about.

Bakura: _We'd given up hope that someone would come along_

_A fellow who'd ring the bell for once not the gong_

Yugi opened the chest to reveal swords, shields, and old trophies from past racing events. Picking up a sword, Yugi practiced some sparing maneuvers. Or tried to.

Marik: _The kind who wins trophies_

_Won't settle for low fees_

_At least semi-pro fees_

_But no, we get the green shrimp!_

Driving the sword into a tree, Yugi tried to pull it out. Instead, he uprooted the tree onto Bakura and Marik, breaking the sword in the process.

As punishment, Yugi had to clean up all the debris in the old training field.

Bakura: _We've been out to pasture, pal, our ambition gone_

_Content to spend lazy days and to mow the lawn_

In one week, the arena had been repaired and ready to use. Training began right away, starting with weaponry. The current task was to fire and arrow threw a bunch of object and hit the target on the other end of the field.

Marik: _But you need an advisor_

_A demi-god, but wiser_

_A good merchandiser and-_

"Whoa!" Bakura yelled as he got flung into the target with the arrow Yugi had fired. "There goes my ulcer!"

"At least it's a bull's eye." Marik mused as he helped Bakura to his feet.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura decided to move onto cardio exercises, which involved some wrestling and kickboxing. Bakura and Marik could handle Yugi's strength since they were demi-gods and had powers of their own.

Bakura: _We're down to one last hope and we hope it's you_

_Though, shrimp, you're not exactly a dream come true_

They tested Yugi's strength by seeing if his arm muscles could cut threw a piece of new rope. If he couldn't, it was back to training.

They quickly found out Yugi had summoning monsters down pact, but seriously needed some help with controlling his light energy and strength.

While walking a tightrope, Yugi had to balance and egg on a spoon while holding two stable balls of light in his hands, but he often fell off. The eggs landed in Bakura and Marik's hair until they decided to use hard-boiled for the exercise.

Marik: _We've trained enough turkeys who never came through_

_You're our only last hope so you'll have to do_

"Rule #6: When rescuing a damsel," Bakura instructed as Marik blew a whistle, signaling for Yugi to start, "always handle with care."

Yugi got off to a good start, rescuing the damsel doll that had been sentenced to 'burn at the stake', but tripped over a log and ended up falling into a river.

"No!" Marik groaned.

Yugi could only sigh as he watched the doll float past. Climbing out of the water, they moved onto the exercise of throwing knives.

"Rule #95, kid: Concentrate!" Bakura called from the targets he had used to demonstrate.

Catching the knives Marik tossed him, Yugi turned around and threw, but quickly hid his face behind his hand at the results. Marik, however, doubled over in laughter.

"Rule #96!" Bakura squawked, the knives pinning him up against a tree with one coming dangerously close to his manhood. "Aim!"

Bakura: _Demi-gods have faced the odds _

_And ended up a mockery_

Once winter arrived, they moved onto mountain rescues. Swinging from a rope, Yugi's goal was to rescue the 'damsel' who was hanging off a peak. The swing was good, but the doll hit another peak and broke into pieces, leaving Yugi with just an arm.

Marik: _Don't believe in the stories that _

_You read on all the crockery_

Soon, the weather warmed again, and the trainer-student relationship had somewhat improved. Yugi understood that the names regarding his height were meant as endearments, they were not purposely degrading him.

In the desert, they were back throwing knives. This time, the targets were moving. But try as he might, Yugi could hit any of them. They fell short, went too far, or just missed.

Bakura: _To be a true hero shrimp, is a dying art_

With a sigh and down trodden face, Yugi threw his last knife, not expecting anything. To his surprise, it hit the target right on. And earned genuine praise from both his trainers.

Marik: _Like painting a masterpiece it's a work of heart_

Before he knew it, three and a half years flew by Yugi really quickly, but he still kept at it until he mastered how to use all of his abilities properly. His manipulation of light had been dubbed '_Mini-Blaze Cannon Attack_' by Marik, who often was on the receiving end due to his constant teasing.

Bakura: _It takes more than sinew_

_Comes down to what's in you_

_You have to continue to grow! _

"Now that's more like it!" Marik cheered as Yugi's arm muscles were finally able to cut through the rope without the son of Ra having to strain himself.

Being seventeen and a half, Yugi had grown from 3' 10" to 5' tall. Not very high but still satisfying. He wasn't exactly Mr. Muscles, but he was well toned, and his face still retained some childish features.

Upon completing his training, Bakura and Marik gave him a brand new outfit before his final test.

A white upper tunic with no sleeves and stomach showed off his developed body, while a pair of black colored leggings hugged his legs and fell to mid-calf. His medallion was now the buckle for his amethyst colored sash that wrapped around his waist, a crimson waist length cape attacked to a sun dragon pendant on his neck, and a Sais, his choice of weapon, hung at his side.

Yugi loved the outfit, and hoped he didn't rip it on the last part of his training. His eyes surveyed the test. Swinging axes, a snapping jaw contraption, a pounding rock fist, jumping sharks, and the 'damsel' hanging in a ring of fire that lions would jump threw at the circus when he was a kid.

Bakura: _We're down to one last shot and our last high note_

_Before that blasted afterlife gets that goat_

Marik lowered the signal flag, Hariq snorting nervously while Bakura changed the exercises pace to keep Yugi on his toes.

Marik: _Our dreams are on you, midget_

_Go make them come true_

Yugi swung through the axes, did a split to avoid getting bitten by the snapper, and stood firm with a fist in the air to break the fist pounding down on him.

Bakura: _Climb that uphill slope_

_Keep pushing that envelope_

Summoning a couple of _Silent Magician's_ Yugi let them push the sharks away by their noses. Yugi jumped through the hoop, taking the 'damsel' with him, and extinguishing the fire with his light abilities.

Landing in a clear area that was quickly surrounded by pop-up soldiers with arrows. Yugi grabbed his Sais and flung it around the circle, cutting of the enemy's heads. This activated the arrows, which he caught on a shield.

Marik: _You're our one last hope_

_And shrimp, it's up to you _

"Yeah!" Bakura, Marik, and Yugi cheered as Yugi's Sais came back to his hand.

With a happy sigh, Yugi dumped the 'damsel' on the ground, and turned to hug Hariq.

"Did you see that?" Yugi cheered. "Next stop, Ouranos."

"All right, just take it easy, short stuff." Bakura sighed.

"I am ready, I want to get off this island." Yugi groaned. "I've been here for three and a half years. I want to see battles and monsters! Rescue some damsels. You know, heroic stuff."

"Well…" Marik glanced at Bakura.

"Aw, come on guys!" Yugi pleaded, pulling out his puppy dog eyed look.

"Well, okay, okay." Bakura shook his head, cursing Yugi for having such a cute look. "You want a road test? Saddle up, midget. We're going to Denderah!"

"Yahoo!" Yugi cheered, happy to be leaving, but also going to a city that honored his mother Hathor. "Can we make a small detour first?"

"Where to?" Marik asked.

"To see my grandpa." Yugi replied. "After three and a half year of no contact, I'd better let him know I'm still alive!"

* * *

Just in case you're confused, Bakura and Marik are demi-gods, children of Seth and two separete mortal women. They don't live in Ouranus, they reek to much havoc for things to be peaceful. But after being crazy for so long, they wanted to do something good and get some recognision for it.

Both can control shadows and summon duel monsters, but can't summon more than four at once, while Yugi can summon as many as he desires.

More specifcally, Bakura's main power is 'Shadow Stealth', meaning where ever there is a shadow, he can hide and not be found.

Marik's main ability is 'Crazy Torture', meaning he can torture anyone to the point of being insane, no matter how hard a nut to crack they are. And he will use any means necissary to do it.

* * *

**Alverna:** End of Chapter 4!

**Yugi:** Atemu's mad he's not in it yet.

**Atemu:** It's not awesome without me/Yami!

**Yugi:** Then it will get that way next chapter! Your apperance is in chapter 5.

**Atemu:** Please review so I can _finally _come into the story.


	5. Chapter 5: Yami

**Alverna:** And here's Chapter 5 of Son of Ra.

**Atemu:** Which I'm finally in!

**Yugi:** Calm down, she went as fast as she could.

**Bakura:** Who cares if he's in this chapter?

**Ryou:** You should if you don't want to end up on the couch.

**Alverna:** I don't own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules. Enjoy!

* * *

_Wordsorceress: No, Bakura and Marik aren't going to push Yugi around. They tried once and ended up on the other side of the island. And Yugi hid after the last chapter to avoid the glomping fangirls, no offence._

_BabyNinetails: Thanks for the centaur idea. You'll see who it is soon. _

_Rainyrain: Yami will have some of his own attitude as well as some of Meg's attitude. Ryou, Malik, and Joey will appear in next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5: Yami

* * *

After visiting his grandfather, who was a bit shocked that Yugi was with the Thief King and Thief Prince of Egypt but quickly accepted it, Yugi, Bakura, and Marik, were flying over a forest on their way back towards the Red Sea. Yugi was riding Hariq, Bakura and Marik were riding a monster Bakura summoned called _Diabound_.

"So what's in Denderah?" Yugi asked as they rode threw the sky.

"Thanks to us, lot of problems." Bakura admitted. "It's a small town, but a really good place to start building a rep."

A yell from bellowed made everyone look down at the forest canopy.

"There's something you don't hear everyday!" Marik exclaimed. "A G.I.D!"

"A what?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"A Guy In Distress." Bakura elaborated. "This we've _got_ to see!"

"Do we have to?" Yugi asked, but Bakura had already sent _Diabound_ into a dive. "That answers that question."

Hariq snorted and followed. After landing, Yugi pulled aside from bushes so they could see a river. A young man who looked surprisingly looked like Yugi, except for some mature features, stumble back into the river. Following quickly was a _Minoan Centaur_ with a black hair and a lot of muscles.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." the centaur said as his giant hand wrapped around the man's middle and picked him up.

"I swear, Ushio." the man growled and kicked out. "Put me down or I'll-"

"Whoo!" Ushio exclaimed and held the man, who looked like he was going to barf, closer. "I like 'em fiery!"

Yugi gasped and growled. Just because this Ushio was a magical creature, it didn't give him the right to bully people.

"Now remember, shrimp." Bakura said. "First, analyze the situation."

"Don't just barrel in there without thinking. Eh?" Marik added before seeing that Yugi wasn't there, but was marching towards the centaur and his captive. "He's losing points for this!"

"You don't know what you're-" the man in Ushio's grasp hissed as he tried desperately to keep Ushio's lips off of him.

"Halt!" Yugi ordered standing firm in the middle of the river.

Ushio and the man in his grasp turned their heads to look at him. It was then that Yugi realized what stunning crimson eyes the man had. Ushio, on the other hand, marched over to Yugi, towering over him.

"Step aside, two legs." Ushio hissed at Yugi, getting his face down to the child of Ra's.

"Pardon me, Mr. Centaur." Yugi replied, trying hard not to gag at the smelly breath. "I'll have to ask you to release the young-"

"Keep moving, little one." the man growled with a small glare.

"…man." Yugi blinked. "But you're in distress, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am in distress." the man sighed angrily. "But can't you see how wounded my pride already is? So, have a nice day."

"Uh," Yugi cleared his throat and recovered from the hissy fit the man was throwing as he drew his sais. "Sir, I'm afraid you may be too close to the situation to realize-"

The instant his sais was out in his hand, Ushio punched Yugi in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Ohhh!" Bakura groaned as he covered his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Marik screeched. "Get your sais!"

"Sais, right, right." Yugi muttered as he began to rummage around in the water. "Rule #15: A hero is only as good as his weapon!"

Yugi stood back up, but in his hand was a fish, not his sais. Ushio laughed and Yami looked bored. The fish Yugi picked up flapped out of his hands, Yugi's eye followed, but it was a mistake, because when he looked back, Ushio's fist hit Yugi's face and sent him flying again. This time, into a rock.

Bakura and Marik groaned at the sight. Hariq gasped and started to charge into the fray.

"Whoa!" Marik jumped up in front of the stallion and held him back. "Hold it! Hold on!"

"He's got to do it on his own." Bakura added as he watched Yugi pull himself up onto the rock he had been knocked into. "Come on, midget, concentrate!"

"Use your head!" Marik added as Hariq calmed down and whinnied his encouragement.

"Oh..." Yugi grinned as an idea came to him.

Kicking up speed, Yugi ran straight at Ushio, who was having his hair pulled harshly by the one he was holding captive, and hit the centaur in the stomach with his head. Ushio let go of his prisoner on the impact and flew into the waterfall that flowed into the river.

"All right!" Bakura cheered. "Not bad, short stuff."

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad." Marik admitted with a nod.

The man Yugi had gotten free sat up and coughed up some water that had gotten into his lungs with a groan.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Yugi gasped as he lifted the man into his arms easily and set him down on a tree root. "That was dumb."

"Yeah." the guy nodded his hand as he pulled his bangs out of his face.

At the sound of splashing water, Yugi turned to see Ushio running towards him with an angry look on his face.

"Excuse me." Yugi muttered and turned to meet the centaur head on with handfuls of light energy.

Throwing the balls at Ushio's feet, the half-man half-horse was startled. Yugi was able to mount the centaur and smack him on the head several times before flipping him.

"Nice work!" Bakura called. "Excellente!"

"Is the little one here for real?" the man chuckled as he rung water out of his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Marik snapped, getting into the person's face. "Of course he's real."

"Ugh." the guy rolled his eyes in disgust and pushed the two into the water.

"Yee-hah!" Yugi cheered, having fun as he rode Ushio, who was insanely trying to buck him off, but thanks to his light energy ropes, Yugi wouldn't be going anywhere until he wanted to. "Yahoo!"

Bakura and Marik groaned as they pulled themselves out of the water, Marik pulling a fish out of his hair.

Yugi forced Ushio to run at a dead tree in the middle of the river. Grabbing a dead branch, Yugi flipped the centaur again and rammed him face first into a tree. When Ushio whirled around to face the son of Ra, he found a Hieracosphinx, a lion with the head of a falcon, ready to attack him.

With one strong attack, ushio was sent flying into the sky, his horseshoes knocked off his feet. When he landed in the river, each shoe knocked him on the head.

Hariq added to it by kicking the centaur so he landed face down in the river, and walked on top of him, neighing his victory as Yugi finally found his Sais in the water.

"How was that guys?" Yugi asked as he stepped onto the shore where Marik drying his hair and Bakura was wringing out his outer robe.

"Rein it in, rookie." Marik snapped as he pulled another fish out of his hair.

"You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons," Bakura added as he used a bit of his magic to dry his robe the rest of the way before tapping Yugi's medallion, "but this is the big leagues!"

"At least I beat him, didn't I?" Yugi asked with a sigh.

"Next time don't let your guard down because of a bunch of muscles!" Bakura hissed as he gestured to the young man Yugi had rescued, who was currently wringing out his top.

"It's like we keep telling you." Marik picked up as Yugi walked passed, ignoring his teachers. "You got to stay focused, and you-"

Hariq nickered as Yugi walked close to him, and Yugi gave him a brief pat on the neck before walking over to the young man.

"Are you, uh, all right, sir?" Yugi asked as he came up.

"Yamiko." Yamiko replied as he finished ringing his top out and stood up. "My friends call me Yami. At least they would if I had any friends. So, did they give you a name along with all those abilities?"

"Uh, I'm, um, uh-" Yugi stuttered, his brain having been left in the river with Ushio after their battle, somewhere.

"Are you always that articulate?" Yami asked as he turned to leave while pulling his top on over his muscular chest and abdomen.

"Yugi." Yugi gasped out and cleared his throat. "My name is Yugi."

"Yugi, huh?" Yami mused as he noted the medallion around Yugi's neck that read 'Heba'. "I think I prefer 'Little One'."

"Little One?" Yugi squeaked with a blush before recovering slightly as Yami rung out his sandals. "So, uh, how'd you get mixed up with the, uh-"

"Pinhead with hooves?" Yami smirked as he looked up at Yugi while tugging on his shoes. "Well, you know how some men are. They think that '_no_' means '_yes_' and '_get los_t' means '_take me, I'm yours_'."

"It does?" Yugi asked blankly.

"Don't worry, the spiky twins here can explain it to you later." Yami chuckled as Bakura and Marik growled before turning to leave. "Well, thanks _Yugi_. It's been really nice."

"Wait!" Yugi called, and Yami turned to him. "Um, can we give you a ride?"

Hariq snorted at Yugi, not trusting the man his friend had rescued. Flapping his flaming wings, Hariq jumped into a high branch of a tree.

"Uh, I don't think your _Firewing_ likes me very much." Yami chuckled softly.

"Hariq?" Yugi asked with a smile. "Oh, don't be silly. He'd be more than happy to- ow!"

Yugi glared up at Hariq, who had dropped an apple on his head and was looking down at him all innocently.

"I'll be all right." Yami assured Yugi by placing his hand on the younger one's shoulder before departing. "I'm a big, tough guy who can tie his own sandals and everything. Bye-bye Little One."

"Bye..." Yugi whispered dreamily as he watched Yami diapered behind some trees. "He's something, isn't he?"

"Yeah, oh yeah, he's really something." Bakura agreed softly before exploding in anger. "A real pain in the ass!"

"Earth to Yugi! Come in Yugi! Come in Yugi!" Marik snapped his fingers in front of Yugi's face and finally got his attention by shaking his shoulders. "We've got a job to do now, remember? Denderah is still waiting."

"Yeah." Yugi nodded as he mounted Hariq with one last glance in the direction that Yami had gone. "Yeah. I know."

After Hariq and _Diabound_ took off, Yami, who had been watching from behind a tree, walked into a deep, darker, _deader_, part of the forest. Yami stopped with a gasp when a _Babycerasaurus_ and a _Naturia Mantis_ stopped in front of him.

"Aw… how cute." Yami sighed before growling. "A couple of monster rejects looking for a theme park."

"Who you calling a reject, man?" the _Babycerasaurus_ snapped in a familiar voice. "I'm a _Babycerasaurus_ and proud of it!"

"And I'm a _Naturia Mantis_." the insect next to the baby dino snapped.

"Ta-dah!" they exclaimed together as the _Babycerasaurus_ and _Naturia Mantis_ turned into the naga Rex and Weevil.

"I thought I smelled a rat." Yami groaned with a sigh.

"Yami-boy." Pegasus said in a sing-song tone as he turned the man's face to look at him.

"Speak of the devil." Yami hissed back.

"Yami-boy, what exactly happened here?" Pegasus asked as he summoned a board with monsters on it, focusing on a centaur piece. "I thought you were going to persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising, and here I am, kind of river guardian-less."

"I gave it my best shot." Yami replied with a sneer as he flicked the centaur off the board. "But he made me an offer I had to refuse. I don't do prostitution."

"Fine." Pegasus nodded as he banished the board. "So, instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, I'm going to add two on, okay?"

"It wasn't my fault." Yami growled as he stalked away. "It was that little ability filled wonderboy, Yugi. But the medallion around his neck said 'Heba'."

Pegasus felt his eyes widen. Heba? It couldn't be…

"Heba?" Weevil began to do a naga's version of pacing. "Oh Rex, why does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know." Rex shrugged his shoulders as he watched the other go in circles. "Um, maybe we owe him money?"

"_What_ was the name on that medallion, again?" Pegasus asked as he came up to Yami

"Heba." Yami replied, not noticing how his boss's hair had started to flame. "He comes on with this big, innocent farm boy routine but I could see through that in a dynasty minute."

"Wait a minute." Rex got up and grabbed Weevil by his shoulders. "Wasn't Heba the name of that kid we were supposed to…"

"Oh my gods!" Weevil yelled as some of Pegasus' magic reached for them. "Run for it!"

"So you took care of him, huh?" Pegasus growled as his hair flamed and his magic closed around the Naga's throats, brining them up to his eye level. "Dead as a door nail. Weren't those your _exact_ words?"

"This might be a different Heba." Rex choked out.

"Yeah!" Weevil agreed in the same strangled voice as Rex. "I mean, Heba is a very popular name nowadays."

"Remember a few years ago every other boy was named Atun and the girls were all named Nefertiti?" Rex asked with a smile before the magic tighten around their throats, cutting off any and all speech.

"I'm about to rearrange the universe." Pegasus growled. "And the one piece of _shit_, who can mess it up is waltzing around in the world!"

Pegasus threw down Rex and Weevil, who changed into bugs. As he finished talking, Pegasus exploded. His arms disappeared and flames shot out of his arm holes, clearing any trees within a 50ft radius of the demi-god. Yami ducked in time and surveyed the damage around him as Pegasus cooled down, but was still seething.

"Wait, big guy." Rex said as he changed back into his naga form. "We can still cut in on his waltzing."

"That's right!" Weevil agreed as he also changed back. "And at least we made him mortal, that's a good thing. Didn't we?"

"Last time I checked." Rex hissed back.

"Hmm." Pegasus mulled as he used his magic to pull the three closer to him. "Fortunately for the three of you we still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight. And this time, no foul ups."

* * *

**Alverna:** End chapter.

**Malik:** I want to be in this!

**Joey:** We will next chapter, so cool your engines!

**Marik:** We have to wait until next chapter until I can glomp my Hikari? NO!

**Seto:** Who cares?

**Alverna:** You should if you don't want me to completely write you out of my story, no matter how minor the role.

**Mokuba:** He'll be good. Alverna would like some reviews to let her know how well this story is doing!


	6. Chapter 6: The First Monster

**Magi Magi Magician Gal: **And here is the next chapter of Son of Ra.

**Seto:** What's with the name change?

**MMMG:** My parents did some serious snooping around and found out about my account. They weren't to happy about it, claiming I'm throwing my life down the tubes when I'm not, so I've been forced to change my name. But if people still want to call me Alverna, that's fine with me.

**Joey:** That sucks.

**MMMG:** I know. I have a job, am paying rent, am buying my own groceries, and they think I'm wasting my brain cells because I'm not in college. That place is expensive and cashiering won't pay off loans. Anyway, I'm done ranting.

**Serenity:** Alverna does not own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Killer-Fangirl: Putting out request now. But I might try it myself._

_Dragonwolf416: You're about to find out._

_BabyNinetails: Thanks for you're idea, but I think that ones better off as a titan at the end of the story. _

_Wordsorceress: You'll have to wait to find out why Yami is with Pegasus, (end chapter). _

_SuperSpeed: I wanted to have the 'My friends call me...' line in there, so I lengthened Yami's name._

* * *

And one other thing. Killer-Fangirl is asking for someone to draw pictures for my stories. The first specific one is from last chapter, when Yugi/Heba stands up to Ushio holding Yami. If you want to do others, it's fine with me. But let me know so I can look at the finished product.

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Monster

* * *

Yugi, Bakura, and Marik landed in a field about a quarter mile from Denderah. Patting Hariq, Yugi watched as Bakura relieved_ Diabound_ of its flight duty. Then his two trainers grabbed cloaks that would hide their hair, and identities.

Walking along the road, Yugi gasped at the music and festivities that seem to be taking place in the town.

"Wow!" Yugi gasped at the whirl of activity in Denderah. "What's going on?

"The Festival of Hathor." Bakura said as they entered. "The one and only Denderah."

"One town, a million troubles." Marik added they entered the crowd. "Stick with us, midget. This is a dangerous place this time of year."

"Why?" Yugi asked confused as a passing carriage nearly hit the group.

"Look where you're going numbskull!" the driver called drunkenly over his shoulder.

"Hey, we're walking here!" Bakura yelled as he sent a dagger after the man.

"You see what we mean?" Marik shook his head as he went to retrieve the dagger that had fallen short of its target. "We're telling you, they're all wackos."

"I see it but I still don't get why." Yugi replied as he dodged a vendor trying to sell him some red dyed beer.

"You don't know about the Festival that honors your mother?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"No." Yugi shook his head. "I was raised in Japan and you two never explained any of Egypt's festivals to me."

"True." Marik admitted. "It goes like this. Back when your dad was a pharaoh in Egypt, some mean people began to diss him, thinking he was a bad ruler."

"Which he wasn't." Bakura picked up. "So he picked your mother out of her star constellation and sent her to earth in the form of a giant lion named Sekhmet. She slaughtered the bad people, but when asked to stop, she had a taste for blood and refused."

"Thinking quickly, Ra had 7,000 jugs of beer dyed red with ochre and pomegranate juice taken to where Sekhmet would hunt for men, and dumped it all out on the ground." Marik continued. "When Sekhmet awoke for her nightly hunt, she saw the red beer on the ground and drank all of it, thinking it was the blood from the men she had slain the previous night, and fell into a drunken stupor."

"She woke up with a killer headache three days later." Bakura smirked. "Finding her way back to Ra, the Sun God proclaimed she would from then on be the goddess of Love, and was given a new name and form. To remember what happened, every year people get drunk on ochre or pomegranate dyed beer."

"I hate to admit it, but it sounds like an excuse for people to get drunk." Yugi sighed.

"The end is coming!" a noble man in nothing but a loin cloth yelled as he ran past, stopping as he leaned onto Hariq. "Can't you feel it?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you for the info." Marik said as Hariq step-sided and made the man stumble. "Yes. We'll ponder that for a while."

"Come on, just stare at the ground." Bakura said as he grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him down the street. "Don't make eye contact. People here are nuts because they live in turmoil."

"Trust us pipsqueak." Marik added as he followed, dodging a few more drunks. "You're going to be just what the doctor ordered."

On the other side of town, where there were fewer drunks, a group of teenagers sat by the Nile River.

"We lost everything in the fire." a blond haired teen with amber eyes, Joey, moaned.

"Everything except Tamim." another teen with white hair, Ryou, said as he held up a black and slightly burned cat, which meowed pitifully.

"Were the fires before or after the earthquake?" a white-blond haired teen, Malik, asked.

"They were after the earthquake, I remember." a black hair green eyed teen, Duke, said.

"But before the flood." Joey added.

"Don't even get me started on the crime rate." Mako, a black hair blue eyed teen growled as he pushed another drunken person away from his boat.

"Denderah sure has gone downfall in a hurry." Joey groaned, not noticing Yugi and his trainers walking close by.

"Tell me about it." Mako agreed. "It seems like every time I turn around there's some new monster wreaking havoc!"

Yugi glanced at Bakura and Marik, who grinned knowingly at the child of Ra. All they needed now was a monster to wreak havoc and Yugi becoming an overnight hero was pretty much set.

"All we need now is a plague of locusts." Ryou sighed as he scratched Tamim.

And, oh the irony, (or maybe it was Bes, god of humor), a cricket hopped by and chirped.

"That's it!" Mako snapped. "I'm moving to Heliopolis!"

"Like that will do you any good." Marik cackled, making Yugi face palm.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Malik snapped.

"That doesn't matter." Marik grinned and pointed at Yugi. "He's the guy you need. Our protégé, the hero Yugi. And his _Firewing Pegasus_ is Hariq. Watch the mane, it burns."

"I'm your _what_?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Is that so?" Mako asked as he eyed Yugi's short form.

"A hero!" Duke shook his head, not believing in hope anymore.

"Have you ever saved a town before?" Mako asked as he stood over Yugi.

"Uh, no, uh, not exactly." Yugi admitted as he tried to look Mako in the eye.

"Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?" Malik asked.

"Well, uh... no." Yugi muttered, knowing how stupid he must be sounding.

"Oh, listen to this." Mako rolled his eyes as he walked past to gather his belongings from his house. "He's just another Japanese Sais Fighter. This we need."

"That's a laugh." Duke agreed as he followed.

"Don't you pea brains get it?" Bakura snapped at the retreating group.

"Hmm?" Joey questioned as they looked back.

"This kid is a genuine article." Marik gestured to Yugi, who was doing his best to look impressive and failing miserably.

"Hey, where'd you that scar?" Malik asked as he stared Bakura in the eye.

"Watch it pal!" Bakura hissed, his scar being a touchy subject.

"He's the Thief King Bakura." Ryou realized. "And the Thief Prince Marik."

"Yeah, you're right." Joey snickered. "Nice scar. Too bad the soldiers didn't take your eye out when they nabbed you."

"I got a scar for you right here!" Bakura yelled as he lunged as Joey, tackling him to the ground where he proceeded to beat him. "I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face! You-"

"Hey take it easy!" Yugi yelled as he used a light rope to pull Bakura off Joey, glaring at the laughing Marik. "You're not helping."

"What are you, crazy?" Joey panted as he got some distance from the Thief King.

"Young man, we need a professional hero." Ryou sighed as the group turned away again. "Not an amateur trained by thieves."

"Wait. Stop!" Yugi called as he was left behind, and sat down, releasing his hold on Bakura. "How am I supposed to prove I'm a hero if nobody will give me a chance?

"You'll get your chance." Marik patted his shoulder. "You just need some kind of catastrophe or disaster."

"Help! Please!" Yami called as he pushed his way through the drunken crowd. "There's been a terrible accident!"

"Yami?" Yugi perked up as he spotted his look alike and stood up.

"Speaking of disasters." Bakura grumbled as he and Marik pulled their hoods down, knowing it was pointless to hide anymore.

"Little One!" Yami gasped when he spotted Yugi and ran over. "Yugi! Thank goodness!"

"Wha-what's wrong?" Yugi asked, stuttering a little.

"Outside of town." Yami gasped as the crowd gathered around. "Two little boys, they were playing in the gorge. There was that rock slide, a terrible rock slide. They're trapped!"

"Kids? Trapped?" Yugi asked as he realized this was the chance he needed to prove he was a hero. "Guys, this is great!"

"You are really choked up about this, aren't you?" Yami panted as he watched Yugi.

"Come on!" Yugi grabbed Yami's wrist and made him mount Hariq.

"No, I- You don't under-" Yami gasped when he realized what Yugi was thinking as the smaller mounted. "I have this terrible fear of heights!"

Hariq leapt into the sky with powerful flaps of his flaming wings. Yami groaned and buried his face into Yugi's hair to avoid looking at the receding distance from the ground. Hariq snickered and picked up speed, making Yami yelp.

Summoning _Diabound _back, Bakura and Marik mounted as the non-drunk people ran after the _Firewing Pegasus_.

"We're right behind you, shrimp!" Bakura called as Marik slipped, his shendyt catching on Diabound's tail. "Make that way behind you."

"Wedgie!" Marik wailed in discomfort.

* * *

Outside of town, Hariq touched down roughly. Yugi dismounted and looked back at Yami, who looked pale with a tint of green on his tan cheeks and his hair had defiantly seen better moments.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." Yami replied with a moan. "Just get me down before I loose what breakfast I did have this morning."

Hariq bumped Yami off and Yugi caught him. Setting Yami down on a rock, Yugi began to scan the area, a large rock caught his attention.

"Help!" a boy's voice called from under the mammoth sized bolder. "I can't breathe!"

"Hurry!" another called.

"Get us out!" the first yelled, and Yugi spotted the two boys and quickly ran over.

"We're suffocating!" the second coughed. "Somebody call IX-I-I!"

"Easy fellows." Yugi said as he knelt down and was able to see green and brown hair under the bolder. "You'll be all right."

"We can't last much longer!" the brown haired boy said.

"Get us out before we get crushed!" the second added in a panicked voice.

Yugi took a deep breath as he surveyed the situation, dimly aware of all the people who had come to watch. Slipping his fingers between the crack and the ground, Yugi lifted the bolder over his head and held it there as the two little boys, about age five, ran out from under the rock.

"How you boys doing?" Yugi asked the two as he easily held up the rock.

"We're okay now." the green haired boy said.

"Jeepers, mister, you are really strong!" the brown haired boy said in awe.

"Well, try to be a little more careful next time, okay, kids?" Yugi asked as he shifted the bolder in his hands.

"We sure will!" the green haired boy replied as he and his friend ran off.

With a grunt, Yugi threw the rock aside, and heard some scattered applause from the crowd. The two boys ran up a winding path on the cliff side, and eventually reached a ledge.

"A stirring performance, boys." Pegasus commented as he sipped on some red wine. "I was really moved."

"'Jeepers, Mister'?" Weevil asked, turning back to his naga form while glaring at Rex.

"I was going for innocence." Rex replied with a dramatic pose as he also changed back, earning an eye roll from his partner.

"And two thumbs way, way up for our leading man." Pegasus praised as he looked down at Yami, who had distanced himself from the crowd after recovering from the ride. "What a dish. What a doll."

"Get out of there Little One." Yami whispered sadly as he watched his look alike. "While you still can."

Bakura and Marik finally graced the audience with their presence, making some people back away. Marik tugged on his shendyt to straighten it out while Bakura banished _Diabound_

"Guys, I did great." Yugi grinned as he ran over. "They even applauded… sort of."

"I hate to burst your bubble, kid," Bakura said as some hissing and growls caught their attention, "but that ain't applause."

Out of a giant hole a large beast appeared. It had the hooded head of a cobra, but the body of a lizard.

"G-g-g-guys?" Yugi stuttered as he back away and drew his Sais. "What in the afterlife do you call that thing?"

"Two words!" Marik yelled. "Trou-ble!"

"_Serpent Hydra_!" Bakura added as he pushed Marik behind a rock and joined him, wishing he could relish the panicked screams of the townspeople. "Am-scray!"

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Pegasus called, but only the _Serpent Hydra_ heard its master's call to begin the fight.

Hissing, the _Serpent Hydra_ began to move towards Yugi, intent on swallowing the boy whole. Thankfully, Yugi managed to keep the sharp point of his weapon pointed at the teeth.

"That's it." Bakura called from behind the rock. "Dance around! Dance around!"

"Watch the teeth." Marik shouted as the fangs came a bit to close to Yugi's hair. "Watch the teeth!"

"Keep going." Bakura encouraged as Yugi kept moving. "Come on. Come on."

"Lead with your left." Marik yelled as Yugi jumped aside. "Lead with your left!"

"You other left!" Bakura groaned, but thankful the _Hydra's_ teeth had imbedded themselves in the rock where Yugi had been, and not Yugi himself.

Yugi flipped back and looked to see his Sais wasn't in his hand, but behind him a few paces. With a hiss, _Serpent Hydra_ pulled his head free; only to be met with a large flat stone Yugi had tossed in its mouth. With another growl, the _Serpent Hydra_ broke the rock easily, and went after the young man it was battling.

Yugi turned and grabbed the monster's teeth and wrenched it to the ground, giving him time to grab his weapon. But before he could cut its head off, the _Serpent Hydra_ got back up and used its tongue to catch Yugi around his leg and pull him into its mouth.

"Ugh." Marik groaned and tuned away.

Yami winced at the sight, sad that Yugi hadn't managed to save himself. As the _Serpent Hydra_ licked its lips, a woman in the audience screamed. With a roar, the monster came closer to the audience, but stopped when it felt movement in its neck.

With a grunt, Yugi sliced off the monsters head from the inside out, having caught his sword in the beast's neck on the way down the esophagus. The crowd cheered as the monster fell over and Yugi managed to land on his feet, covered in saliva.

"All right! All right!" Marik cheered and did a strange dance as Bakura pulled him towards the son of Ra. "You are bad! Okay!"

"That… that wasn't so hard." Yugi panted before he dropped his Sais and fell flat on his back in exhaustion.

"Shrimp!" Bakura exclaimed and leaned over Yugi's head and tugged on two spikier parts of his hair. "How many horns do you see?"

"Six?" Yugi guessed, his vision blurred.

"Eh, close enough." Marik shrugged as he helped Yugi sit up as rain began to fall. "Let's get you cleaned up."

In Pegasus's watching place, Rex and Weevil shiver, gulping in fear that their employer would explode in anger.

"Guys, guys, relax." Pegasus soothed as he poured himself some more wine. "It's only halftime after all."

Yugi, Bakura, and Marik walked away from the body at a slow pace, turning back as they heard rumbling from beast's body.

"That doesn't sound good." Bakura commented as they watched the _Serpent Hydra_ sprout three new cobra heads, each a different color.

"Definitely not good!" Marik yelped as he pushed Yugi's sais back into his hand.

Bakura and Marik ran back to their rock and Yugi just flat out ran from the three heads, whistling for Hariq. The faithful mount swooped down from a cliff top and got Yugi clear of the jaws just in time.

Unfortunately, there were more waiting as they went higher. Yugi cut off head after head to avoid just getting eaten. After many swipes, Yugi found himself face to face with a thirty cobra headed monster.

"Will you forget the head-slicing thing?" Marik screamed in frustration, earning a smack upside the head from Bakura to get him to shut up.

The only way of escape was up, so Yugi and Hariq did just that, smirking as two heads knocked themselves together, missing the next one that knocked Yugi off. With a scream Yugi fell among the heads and necks.

"Guys, I don't think we covered this one in basic training!" Yugi squawked as he dodged head after head that wanted to eat him.

Managing to leap out of the mass, Yugi escaped. But the cliff had sheer sides and he was unable to get a grip to climb, and slid down to be pressed against the wall by the _Hydra's_ paw.

"My favorite part of the game." Pegasus grinned as he watched.

All of the heads reared up to strike, making Yugi gasp in fear.

"Sudden death." Pegasus whispered.

Yugi looked around frantically, and saw the cliff wall. As the heads came down, Yugi slammed his fists into the rock with some of his light energy as a backing. The cliff crumbled, and buried the _Serpent Hydra_ under the rocks. Yugi was crushed by the paw, which remained outside the pile of rocks.

"Oh!" Marik gasped. "There goes another one."

"Just like Achilles." Bakura added as he sat down heavily.

Up at his safe distance away, Yami turned his head to deliver a mild glare at Pegasus.

"Game. Set. Match." Pegasus smiled as he lit himself a cigarette.

Cracking sounds made the crowd gasp as movement appeared in the _Hydra's_ paw. Pegasus nodded his head, glad that he hadn't lost a monster in his effort to get rid of Yugi-boy.

With a grunt and burst of light, Yugi wrenched the monsters dead paw off of him. The crowd was silent for one second before beginning to cheer real loud now. Yugi waved as he stepped out of the paw and waved weakly.

Getting lifted onto the townspeople shoulders, Yugi stroked Hariq, who was happy his master and friend had survived.

"Well guys," Yugi sighed as he was carried past his trainers, "you've got to admit, _that_ was pretty heroic."

"You did it, pipsqueak!" Marik jumped up and down happily. "You did it!"

"You won by a landslide!" Bakura added as he grabbed Marik by his underwear to stop the jumping.

Above the crowd, Pegasus groaned as he became red in anger. The heat from his anger spread to Rex and Weevil, who winced in pain.

"Pegasus… mad!" Weevil gasped as he squirmed around.

"Well." Yami chuckled with a smile. "What do ya know?"

And he began to clap.

* * *

**MMMG:** And end of chapter.

**Yugi:** I almost got crushed!

**Atemu:** Bad writer!

**MMMG:** Blame the story script, not me!

**Bakura:** No.

**Ryou:** Be nice, you got to punch Joey in the story.

**Marik: **And to answer any questions, YES! Bakura and Ryou, and Marik and Malik will become couples. Joey and Seth are more towards the end of the story.

**Malik:** Please review! Alverna/Magi Magi needs encouragement.


	7. Chapter 7: Zero to Hero

**MMMG:** And here is chapter 7 of Son of Ra. Sorry it took me a little longer to get out. 12 days, yikes! I'm normally better than that.

**Malik:** But you've been updating 'Why did it come to this?' fairly well.

**Marik:** You just jinxed her! Now it will take forever for her to get _any_ chapters out.

**MMMG:** No it won't! And Malik is right. 'Why did it come to this?' has taken most of my attention recently. Good reviewers, they made me really happy.

**Ryou:** Are you saying people don't review well here?

**MMMG:** NO!

**Bakura:** Yes.

**MMMG:** Shut up thief! I can still cause you to have an accident and die in this story.

**Bakura:** Yikes! -flees the room so he doesn't say anything else stupid-

**MMMG:** I don't own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Killer-Fangirl: Down! The ancient Egyptian Puppyshipping won't happen for a while, and it will only be a tiny bit. And thanks for supporting my stories even if my parents don't._

_xxxMKJ001: Not much couple interaction in this chapter. Next one though. And _Thank You!_ for the encouragement. It brightened my day._

_Wordsorceress: No offence taken, I find it a bit funny. -giggles- No Marik randomness or couples interaction this chapter. Next chapter though. I tried to fix the manly image you have off Yami in this chapter. (Look for him threatening Pegasus)_

_Animegreywolf95: Current plan is Yami. I don't think it will change._

_BabyNinetails: Easy with the hugs, but Yugi is feeling better now and thanks you. I'm a bit scared to know how you celebrated._

* * *

Killer-Fangirl is asking for someone to draw pictures for this story. The first specific one is from chapter 5, when Yugi/Heba stands up to Ushio holding Yami. If you want to do others, it's fine with me. But let me know so I can look at the finished product.

* * *

Chapter 7: Zero to Hero

* * *

Back at the orphanage, the kids were hanging off their seats in excitement as the muses began another song. The pictures on the wall changed to show the events that had happened in the next six months of the story.

"From that day forward, our little Yugi could do no wrong." Mai grinned. "He was so hot, _steam_ looked cool. Oh, yeah!"

Mai: _Bless my soul,_

_Yug was on a roll_

Rebecca: _Person of the week in every single fan-girl poll _

Tea: _What a pro!_

Mai: _Yug could stop a show_

_Point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O._*

Just as expected, Yugi had become and overnight hero. He had crowds of people follow him for a chance to get his autograph. Most people were freaked by the fact that Yugi had been trained by the Thief King and Thief Prince, but quickly changed their minds after getting to know them, despite their personalities.

Thanks to the help of Joey, Malik, and Ryou, Yugi was able to find a nice place on the edge of Denderah to live in while he wasn't off beating some monster or taking care of a natural disaster.

All: _He was a no one_

_A zero, a zero_

_Now he's a honcho_

_He is a hero!_

After he cleaned up Denderah and set a limit on how much could be drunk before noon on the 'Festival of Hathor, a _Boar Solider_ was Yugi's next challenge. He didn't know this, but Pegasus was going to send monster after monster until he was defeated. But one quick aim of a bow, and there were pork chops for dinner. Sorry Pegasus.

_He was a kid with his act down pat_

_Zero to hero in no time flat_

_Zero to hero_

Mai: _Just like that _-snap-

Yugi quickly found out that most of his fans were females. They were the squealing, 'I-got-to touch-him-I-can-die-happy-now' kind. He wanted to avoid those kinds, but one some days, all he could do is put on a smile, hope it looked real enough, and wave.

All: _When he smiled the girls went wild_

_With 'oohs' and 'aahs'_

Rebecca: _And they slapped his face on every vase_

Tea: _On every 'vahse'! _

Yugi quickly amounted up sums of cash from beating monsters, despite his insistence he didn't want any pay. But Bakura and Marik quickly changed his mind so he could get a security team that would keep the crazy fangirls away. Appearing in public also got lots of cash as well.

All: _From appearance fees and royalties_

_Our Yugi had cash to burn_

_Now nouveau riche and famous_

_He could tell you what an Egyptian earned_

Despite meeting with many famous people in Egypt and having statues made in his honor, Yugi still found time to relieve his stress by kicking some monster buttocks. His most recent achievement was defeating a _Leogun_.

And that kicked off Yugi endorsed items. Shoes, cups, drinks, (Yugi-aid), clothes, toys, (Yugi plushy dolls), and many more items.

_Say amen_

_There he goes again_

_Sweet and undefeated_

Vivian: _And an awesome ten for ten_

All: _Folks lined up just see him smile_

Rebecca: _One grin from him was enough to make your day worth while_

As his fame spread, so did the amount of monsters that came at him. One time he had to travel to Lower Egypt to help capture a _Faith Bird_, a creature that would confuse and capture its enemies with a mystical light. Yugi's own light abilities came in handy with the capture.

All: _Yugi, he comes, he sees, he conquers_

_Honey, the crowds were going bonkers_

_He showed the moxie brains and spunk - yeah!_

_From zero to hero_

Rebecca: _With a bit of luck_

All: _Zero to hero_

Mai: _And who'd have thunk..._

Another time, Yugi helped defeat a _Rainbow Serpent_ that had eaten most of the fish the in the Nile River. Mako, and the other fishermen, thanked him profusely. Bakura and Marik yawned at each achievement, but Yugi knew that was their way of saying that he had done a really good job.

_Who put the 'Win' in 'Winner'?_

All: _It's Yugi!_

Vivian: _Whose daring deeds are great theater?_

All: _It's Yugi!_

Vivian: _Is he bold?_

_All: No one braver!_

_Tea: Is he sweet?_

_All: Our favorite flavor_!

With all of the gold he was amounting, Yugi sent much of it to Sugoroku in Japan. Eventually, the elderly man came to live in Denderah, but lived in a separate house close by. He was also given a job as an advisor in the pharaoh's palace, since he was fluent in multiply languages and wise

_It's Yugi!_

_It's Yugi!_

_It's Yugi!_

_It's Yugi!_

_It's Yugi!_

_It's Yugi!_

_It's Yugi! _

Pegasus sent three monsters after Yugi, hoping he would crush the midget. But the _Abare Ushioni_, the _Wing Eagle_, and the _Brain Jacker_ were no match for Yugi's three traps, _The First Sarcophagus_, _The Second Sarcophagus_, and _The Third Sarcophagus_, which allowed him to summon _Spirit of the Pharaoh_ to fight. Needless to say, the three monsters didn't last long.

_Bless my soul,_

_Yug was on a roll_

_Undefeated_

_Riding high_

_Mai: And the nicest guy_

_All: Not conceited_

Aside from dealing with monsters in Egypt, Yugi also traveled to Japan to help there as well. Pegasus had taken the opportunity to let out his anger in a nearby volcano. The results were rather explosive, but Yugi sealed off the top with a _Lava Golem_, who enjoyed the hot magma massage he received.

After his exploits in Japan, the people there began to call him 'Yu-gi-oh', King of Games.

_He was a nothing, zero, zero_

_Now he's a honcho, he's our hero!_

_He hit the heights at breakneck speed_

_From zero to hero_

_Yugi is a hero_

_Now he's a hero _

Mai: Yes, indeed.

* * *

Pegasus seethed as he watched Yugi having some relaxing time with his new friends.

"Pull!" Pegasus snapped.

Rex and Weevil tossed a pot of a portrait of Yugi on it in the air. A flash on magic later, the pot was shattered.

"Nice shooting." Yami commented from his seat.

"I can't believe this guy." Pegasus growled. "I throw everything I've got at him. And it doesn't even-"

Squeaking caught the demi-gods attention, and he looked to see Rex in his human from wearing Yugi trademark sandals.

"What are those?" Pegasus asked slowly.

"Um… I don't know." Rex replied weakly as he glanced at the footwear. "I thought they looked kind of dashing."

"I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo," Pegasus seethed as he got madder and his hair burst into flame again, "or the entire scheme I've been setting up for 18 years goes up in smoke, and you are wearing HIS MERCHANDISE!"

A slurping sound interrupted Pegasus' rant. The demi-god and the frightened naga turn to see Weevil slurping some cola from a Yugi trademark plastic cup.

"Thirsty?" Weevil offered with a weak chuckle.

Pegasus yelled in anger, and exploded, causing a small earthquake. Rex and Weevil were thrown into a wall, covered in soot.

"Looks like your game's over." Yami chuckled as he walked past, purposely stepping on Pegasus' foot, to view Yugi glancing around to see if he could spot the cause of the 'earthquake'. "Little One is hitting every curve you throw at him."

"Oh yeah…" Pegasus chuckled and came up next to Yami. "I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the right curves at him, Yami-boy."

"Don't even go there." Yami growled as he stalked a few paces away.

"Yugi-boy's got to have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness." Pegasus explained. "_We_ simply need to find out Yugi-boy's."

"I've done my part." Yami hissed as he stormed away from the crazy demi-god. "And if you _ever_ make me play the role of a weak and pathetic female again, I will rip off all parts of you manhood, and feed them to Ammet. So get your little imps-"

"They couldn't handle him as a baby." Pegasus shook his head while ignoring the two opening a can of Yugi-aid. "I need someone who can... handle him as a man."

"I've sworn off man-handling." Yami replied flatly. "And woman-handling."

"Well, you know, that's good because that's what got you into the jam in the first place, isn't it?" Pegasus smirked as he hit Yami's sore spot and make smoke figures to show what happened. "You sold your soul to me to save your fiancé's life. And how does this gal thank you? By running off with the next blue eyed blond haired hunk with muscles. She hurt you real bad, didn't she, Yami? Huh?"

"Look, I learned my lesson, okay?" Yami snapped as he brushed the smoke figures away.

"This is exactly why I got a feeling you're going to leap at my new offer." Pegasus smiled and gave Yami a pot with Yugi's face on it. "You give me the key to bringing down wonder breath and I give you the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos: Your freedom."

Yami gasped in disbelief, not even hearing the pot he dropped shatter on the ground.

* * *

That evening, Yugi traveled to Heliopolis and visited the temple of Ra once again.

"I wish you two could have been there!" Yugi grinned as he played with Hariq. "It feels so good to have control with my abilities and being able to help people be sealing away those monsters. Just like Bakura and Marik told me, I analyzed the situation, controlled my strength and kicked!"

"You're doing great, son." Ra praised as he hugged Yugi

"You're making us proud." Hathor added as she joined the hug.

"I am glad to hear you say that." Yugi smiled. "Am I there yet?"

"Hmm." Ra tapped his chin playfully. "I don't know. Where are you going?"

"Am I a true hero yet?" Yugi asked.

"You're not there yet." Hathor replied gently as she ran her fingers through her son's hair. "You just haven't proved yourself a _true_ hero."

"But I've beaten every single monster I've come up against." Yugi protested weakly as he looked up into his parent's faces. "What more can I do?"

"It's something you have to discover for yourself." Hathor replied sadly. "We wish we could tell you, but that would be cheating."

"But how..?" Yugi asked with a cracked voice, very badly wishing he could rejoin his family again.

"Look inside your heart Heba." Ra sighed and gave a small kiss to the 18 year olds forehead. "I'm afraid we must go now."

"So soon?!" Yugi gasped.

"Yes." Hathor replied as she and her husband gave Yugi one last hug before pulling away. "Always remember how much we love you."

"Okay." Yugi smiled weakly as he watched a _Blaze Cannon_ attack strike both of the gods, enlarging their statues and turning them back into stone.

Leaving the temple, Yugi was able to keep himself together until he was alone on a deserted road. With a scream, Yugi punched the ground and began to sob. Hariq came up next to his friend, draping a wing over him to brush away the cool desert air, and looked sadly back towards the temple.

* * *

*S.R.O- Standing Room Only is a so well-attended event, that all of the chairs in the venue are occupied, leaving only flat spaces of pavement or flooring for other attendees to stand

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter. Why did I leave it on a sour note?

**Yugi:** So you would get the next chapter up sooner and have happy readers again.

**MMMG:** Oh right.

**Atemu:** What's with my character?

**MMMG:** Well, you're a slave to Pegasus and have been working for him to get free. You never thought he would directly offer you your freedom.

**Atemu:** But I sold my soul to him to save my girlfriend who ran off with someone who sounds like Bandit Keith! How pathetic is that!?

**MMMG:** Who said you did that?

**Yugi:** Wait, there's more to it?

**MMMG:** Yep. And no Atemu, you weren't drunk, but you were young.

**Atemu:** Since I know she won't tell us, please review and see if you can get her to change her mind and _tell_ us what happened.

**MMMG:** Not budging. It will be revealed in like, the last chapter.

**Yugi and Atemu:** What!?

**MMMG: **It's only 4-6 more chapters. Currently.


	8. Chapter 8: Playing Hooky

**MMMG:** Chapter 8. T-T

**Ryou:** What's wrong?

**Bakura:** I'd say the lack of reviews for chapter 7. 122 people read the chapter, but only _SIX_ reviewed. Sad or what?

**MMMG:** No one loves me anymore!

**Malik:** Here comes a breakdown.

**Marik:** Where did I put that video camera? Maybe we can make a million dollars on Americas Funniest Home Videos.

**MMMG:** I'll write you out of the story if you do that! I'm still in enough control for that!

**Marik:** I'll come back when she's sane. -leaves the room, dragging Malik with-

**Ryou:** Magi Magi does not own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules. Enjoy and _REVIEW_ the chapter.

* * *

_xxxMKJ001: Of course you can have a Yugi plushy. You asked and were one of the nice people who reviewed. And Yami sings next chapter. This is going to ruin someone's manly image of him, I'm sure._

_Killer-Fangirl: You're welcome for putting out the request. As for Yami's ex-fiance, let's go with the Egyptian version of Tea, Tenna. And in the ending author's notes, Atemu said that the guy she ran off with looked like Bandit Keith, which is who it was. Blue eyes and _blond_ hair. But there is more to the story than that, you have to wait for the end of "Son of Ra" for details though. _

_Wordsorceress: WHOA! Easy with that pitchfork and wait before you skewer anybody! I told you in the chapter 2 review there is more to Yami's story than what was just told in last chapter, and in the chapter 6 review you would have to wait until the end of the story for full details. And Yami betraying Yugi? You'll have to wait. And I tried to do the date, I couldn't come up with anything though. Glad you approve of the bodyguards. Trying to restore Yami's manly image, but I'm afraid I may have some more damage in this chapter. P.S- voted on your pole. Glad to see it up. ;)_

_yugioh4ever: Yes, Yami will sing._

* * *

Killer-Fangirl is asking for someone to draw pictures for this story. The specifics is from chapter 5, when Yugi/Heba stands up to Ushio holding Yami. If you want to do others, it's fine with me. But let me know so I can look at the finished product.

* * *

Chapter 8: Playing Hooky

* * *

The next day, back in Denderah, a tour carriage passes by rich gates that were the entrance to Yugi's home.

"On your left is Yugi's relaxation house." the tour guide said through a megaphone as he watched crazy fangirls climb the gates. "Our next stop is the Pecs and Flex gift shop where you can pick up the Great Hero's 30-minute workout scroll 'Buns of Bronze'."

Inside the villa, Yugi was posing for a picture painted by Marik, dressed in the skin of the _Leogun_ he had defeated earlier that year. Bakura was reading the day's to-do list.

"At 1:00 you got a meeting with Emperor Maso of Japan." Bakura read. "He's got a problem with his stables. I'd advise you not to wear your new sandals."

"Bakura?" Yugi quietly groaned, trying to get the demi-god's attention.

"I told you, don't move!" Marik snapped from behind the vase. "I will throw this at you if you mess up."

Yugi resumed his pose, but quickly felt worn down from the ongoing list of things that _had_ to happen. After Bakura announced that some _Amazon Swordswomen_ wanted to give him a griddle, things just cracked.

"What's the point?" Yugi shouted in frustration as he threw down the sword and shield he had been holding, and then ducked the vase Marik tossed.

"That's it!" Marik lunged for Yugi, who just started at him blankly.

"Keep your shendyt on." Bakura growled as he held Marik back and glared at Yugi. "What do you mean, 'what's the point?' You want to go to Ouranos, don't you?

"Yeah." Yugi sighed as he sat down and threw off the _Leogun_ pelt. "But this _stuff_ doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere."

"You can't give up now." Marik gasped as he saw defeat in Yugi's eyes. "We're counting on you."

"I gave this everything I had." Yugi replied sadly.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and nodded, knowing this was going to damage their pride. But Yugi was in a slump right now and he needed to get out of it.

"Listen to me, Yugi." Bakura sighed and he and Marik sat down on either side of Yugi. "Marik and I have seen 'em all. I am telling you, and this is the honest-to-Ra truth, you got something we've never seen before."

"Really?" Yugi perked up a tad bit as he rubbed his damp eyes.

"I can feel it right in this spiky hair of mine." Marik grinned as he gave the locks a tug. "There is nothing you can't do."

"Thanks guys." Yugi sighed and nodded. "I guess I just needed the pep talk."

"Tell anyone," Bakura threatened, "and we cut your hair in your sleep."

"Okay." Yugi giggled.

The front door slammed open, and a group of fan girls, all wearing Yugi indorsed clothes and shoes, scream upon seeing Yugi.

"It's him!" one of them cried out as they ran inside and just about trampled Yugi.

"Hey, watch it!" Marik shouted while glaring, but the girls seemed to be immune to it.

"I touched his elbow!" one of the girls squealed.

"I got his medallion!" another cheered, and that made Yugi upset.

Yugi was able to grab his medallion back, but ended up dog piled by the girls.

"Help!" Yugi was able to squeak out from the stomping feet that kept him pinned.

"Escape plan beta." Bakura whispered as Marik prepared.

"Gotcha." Yugi whispered back with a small grunt, knowing he was going to have foot shaped bruises later.

Marik blew a sharp whistle, making the fan girls look over at him for a moment.

"Hey!" one of the girls protested when Yugi managed to disappear. "Where is he?"

"There he goes!" Bakura pointed as he stood just outside the door. "He's riding on a _Legendary Fisherman_!"

The girls run away squealing, and Bakura and Marik spotted Ryou and Malik in the crowd outside the gates.

"Let's go have a discussion with the 'security team'." Bakura smirked.

"Agreed." Marik licked his lips as he followed Bakura's line of sight.

The door to Yugi's house closed, and Yami smirked. Getting those girls in was easier than he thought it would be. Walking in a few paces, Yami spotted ten toes barely sticking out from under a curtain.

"Let's see, what could be behind curtain number one?" Yami pretended to think and pulled the cord that pulled the curtain aside.

"Yami!" Yugi squawked in surprise as he covered his chest with his shirt, his face turning a deep red.

"It's all right." Yami chuckled and tapped Yugi's cheek. "The sea of raging hormones has ebbed."

"Gee, i-i-it's great to see you." Yugi stuttered as he pulled his shirt over his head and wiped the lipstick off his face. "I-I-I missed you."

"So, this is what heroes do on their days off." Yami sighed as he lay on a nearby couch.

"I'm no hero..." Yugi stuttered, embarrassed.

"Sure you are." Yami smiled as he looked at all the Yugi endorsed items by the couch. "Everybody thinks you're the greatest thing since the Greeks put the pocket in their pita bread."

"I know." Yugi chuckled nervously. "It's- it's crazy you know, I really can't go anywhere without being mobbed, I mean-"

"Ah. You sound like you could use a break." Yami nodded and held up two toys that looked like Bakura and Marik, squeezing them so their eyes popped out of their sockets. "Think your babysitters would go berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?"

"Oh gee. I-I don't know." Yugi stuttered as the list Bakura read came rushing back into his mind. "Uh, the rest of the day is pretty much booked."

"Ah, booked-shmooked." Yami waved dismissively as he stood up and pressed Yugi up against the wall. "Just follow me out the window, round the dumbbells, you lift up the back wall, and we're gone."

Yugi blushed at the closeness with Yami, but smiled at the idea and nodded.

* * *

Soon, it was nighttime. Yami and Yugi laughed as they left a building.

"Wow, what a day." Yugi giggled. "First that restaurant by the bay."

"Mmm…" Yami hummed as he recalled the food.

"And then that play, that, that whole Seth vs. Horus thing..." Yugi laughed once and shook his head. "Man! I thought I had problems."

Yami chuckled along, but his attention was quickly diverted by two little birds sitting nearby in a birdbath.

"Stop fooling around!" Weevil hissed as his head appeared on the feathery body.

"Yeah." Rex growled as his head appeared on the other bird. "Get the goods."

"I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun." Yugi sighed happily as he looked back at Yami, Rex and Weevil turning completely into birds again.

"Yeah." Yami agreed, glaring at Rex and Weevil until they disappeared. "Neither did I."

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi smiled at the elder teen and started down the stairs again.

"Don't that me just yet." Yami mumbled to himself.

Yami didn't noticing the missing brick in the stairs, but he did notice when he stepped down a bit further than intended the process.

"Ah!" Yami cried out as his ankle twisted painfully.

"Careful." Yugi gasped and caught Yami.

"Sorry." Yami said as he pushed Yugi away gently and took another step forward, just about collapsing again.

"Maybe you'd better sit down for a while." Yugi commented as he helped Yami hop over to a nearby stone bench. "And keep that ankle propped up."

"Thanks." Yami grumbled.

Yugi didn't comment on it since he recognized wounded pride when he saw it.

"Do you have any problems?" Yami asked, figuring it was now or never.

"Uh…" Yugi stuttered, not quite sure what Yami went.

"Physical weaknesses, I mean." Yami clarified.

"Oh, uh, no." Yugi mumbled, aware that Yami was scooting closer to him. "Not really."

"No weaknesses whatsoever?" Yami pressed on, letting his hand brush Yugi's knee and enjoying the blush. "No trick knee?"

"Uh…" Yugi cursed his lack of tongue.

"Ruptured disks?" Yami whispered, ignoring the twinge of pain from his ankle as he found himself practically sitting on Yugi's lap.

"No." Yugi chuckled as he wormed out from under Yami, tucking the man's cape back onto his shoulder. "I'm, I'm afraid I'm, uh… fit as a fiddle."

"You are perfect." Yami groaned as he glared at his slightly swollen ankle.

"Thanks." Yugi chuckled easily now that there was some distance between him and Yami, and skipped a rock across a water fountain with a statue.

CRACK!

"Whoops." Yugi winced as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It looks better that way." Yami said as he hopped over to Yugi and looked at the statue of a woman now, which now had no arms. "It really does."

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Does a grabby fan girl with no arms sound good to you?" Yami asked, and the two started to laugh.

A shooting star shot across the sky, catching their attention. Yugi sighed as he recalled the last time he saw one, right before he started his journey.

"When I was a kid I," Yugi sighed, surprised he was telling Yami about this. "I would have given _anything_ to be exactly like everybody else."

"You wanted to be petty and dishonest?" Yami scoffed and hobbled away.

"Everybody's not like that." Yugi protested quietly.

"Yes they are." Yami replied sadly, his mind thinking of his ex-fiancé and her blond haired hunk.

"You're not like that." Yugi said as he came up next to Yami.

"How do you know what I'm like?" Yami questioned a bit angrily.

"All I know is…" Yugi stuttered a little, "you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Yami chuckled and stepped back, his back getting pocked by the finger of a different statue of Isis and Hathor.

"Yami," Yugi brought Yami's scowl, which evaporated, back to him, "when I'm with you I-I don't feel so... alone."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." Yami replied as he limped to a different fountain.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Nobody can hurt you." Yami whispered, his head hung so his bangs covered his face.

"Yami?" Yugi sat down next to his older look alike and turned his face upward while summoning a _Mystical Elf_ to heal Yami's ankle. "I would never _ever_ hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt you, so..." Yami sighed as his ankle healed and they leaned closer to each other, "let's both do ourselves a favor and… stop this... before... we…"

Their lips hovered millimeters away from kissing.

* * *

**MMMG:** End chapter. And yes, I did that cliffhanger on purpose because of the review lack for last chapter. I normally get around 10, so that's how many I'm looking for before I post the next chapter.

**Atemu:** Phooey. Curse you non-reviewing people. We could have kissed and because of the lack, we have to wait and see if we do next chapter.

**Yugi:** -blushing- We do a little more than than.

**Atemu:** Say what? -Yugi gives him chapter 9 outline- Oh I like this.

**MMMG:** It's subject to change depending on how long it takes me to get my reviews. I had to get hooked up to my 'Why did it come to this?' reserves so I could type the next in it and this chapter. It will be posted soon. When soon is, I don't know.

**Yugi and Atemu:** Please leave your reviews, even if you just say you like the chapter.

P.S- Sorry if your tough Bakura and Marik views got taken down a few notches. We tried to keep them tough.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm in Love

**MMMG:** Chapter 9.

**Marik:** WTF!? You have people waiting for the next chapter of 'Why did it come to this?', and you're updating 'Son of Ra'? What it wrong with you?

**MMMG:** I've ruined Wordsorceress's manly image of Yami. It sparked a fire that I would get that manly image back and I have not been able to stop typing this story.

**Malik:** Makes sense.

**Bakura:** No it doesn't.

**Ryou:** Okay, we get it. Magi Magi Magician Gal does not own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules. Enjoy.

**MMMG:** And thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! I'm expecting more than 10 reviews for this one as well.

* * *

_Wordsorceress: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I hated to do that to the people who actually reviewed for every chapter. And could you clarify what damaged Yami's image the most? I tried to make it seem like he hated getting help. Sorry I upped the conciling sessions due to unmanly images of Yami. I'm trying. And kiss? They'll do more than that. Randomness excused, working on helping with your one shot now. _

_P.S- Wordsorceress, if you say I got that image back in this chapter, (which I doubt for some reason), I'm not going to post the next chapter of 'Why'. I'm to determined to get manly image for Yami back in this story. I'm not going to make a manly Yami in 'Why' and then have things crushed by you reading this story._

_LuvlyLadyLexi: Glad to be your first favorite and followed author. I feel somewhat special now._

_FangandIggyRule: This one. As for the plushies, I pulled them out of storage for you. Have at 'em._

_dragonwolf416: I never really thought about it. Maybe I can work something in._

_BabyNinetails: By more than kissing, just read the first paragraph._

_yugioh4ever: My version is a little different than the movie version. I hope you still get a laugh._

_Killer-Fangirl: At least I'm not ruining your manly image of Yami. You don't seem to care if he gets hurt that much._

_kenzegirl112: Oh yeah, there's some 'spicy action', but since this is a 'T' rated fic, I'm not writing anything graphic._

* * *

Chapter 9: I'm in Love

* * *

Yami sighed as he pulled himself from sleep. The dream that after he and Yugi kissed they had gone back to Yugi's house and proceeded make love had felt so real. A weight on his chest made Yami open his eyes to see it was still dark out, and Yugi fast asleep with a peaceful expression on his face.

'_Holy Hathor!_' Yami thought in shock. '_It wasn't a dream. But what possessed me to go _that_ far? I never even considered such an act with my ex-fiancé._'

Yami slowly moved Yugi so he was completely lying on the bed, but the movement jostled Yugi awake. So much for sneaking out. With owlish blinking eyes, Yami admitted that Yugi looked cute when he was trying to wake up.

"Yami?" Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, assessed the situation, and pulled the covers over his head. "Don't watch me when I'm sleeping."

"A little too late to cover up now Little One." Yami teased.

"Oh my!" Yugi shot up, making sure to keep his lower half covered. "We really?"

"Yes." Yami nodded and hugged Yugi. "Are you in any pain?"

"No." Yugi replied honestly. "But Bakura and Marik are going to kill me!"

"You mean they will _try_ to kill you." Yami corrected.

"Are you volunteering to take their rage?" Yugi questioned as he tugged his pants on.

"No." Yami replied as he pulled on his shendyt.

"Then they'll kill me." Yugi sighed as he tugged on his shirt and put on his medallion, leaving his cape sit on the floor.

At that moment, the door to Yugi's bedroom burst open, Bakura and Marik charging in.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Marik yelled as he banged a pot loudly. "Party's over!"

"We've been looking all over!" Bakura snarled in Yami's face.

"Calm down, spiky!" Yami hissed back. "It was my fault."

"You're already on my list pal." Marik glared at Yami.

"So don't make it worse." Bakura added as he yanked Yugi off the bed. "And as for you, you're going go to the stadium and you're going be put through the workout of your life!"

"Okay, okay." Yugi raised his hands in surrender, deciding not to comment on the demi-god's earlier comment that day about 'talking to security'.

"I'm sorry." Yami sighed as he stood up and stretched, making Yugi blush at the sight of his firmly muscled chest and stomach.

"They'll get over it." Yugi stuttered and leaned out the window.

Yugi picked a flower off of a tree and came back inside. Giving the flower to Yami, Yugi kissed the man's cheek.

"Thanks for everything." Yugi whispered with a heavy blush.

"Move!" Marik snapped as he pushed Yugi out the door. "Move, move, move, move, move! Move!"

Bakura frowned as Yami walked past and left the house, holding the flower Yugi had given him. He could trust Marik to make sure Yugi got a workout while he followed Yugi's potential love interest.

In Dendrah's public gardens, Yami sat down with a sigh and gave his flower a sniff. And then he seemed to realize what he was doing.

"What's the matter with me?" Yami groaned as he slapped both sides of his face. "You'd think a guy would learn."

Bakura raised an eyebrow as he remained hidden in the shadows. You'd think a guy would learn? But he had no time to ponder the thought. Yami began to sing softly as he wandered about the gardens.

Yami: _If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No one is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history been there, done that! _

Yami tossed the flower over his shoulder and Bakura was shocked to the core when a nearby statue grabbed it. After a closer look, he realized it was the Muse of Comedy, Rebecca. And with her were the other muses. Each wore grins as they began to sing.

Muses: _Who'd you think you're kidding?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Trying to keep it hidden?_

_Honey, we can see right through you _

Yami didn't notice the muses as he sat down with a depressed sigh. How could he even consider letting his feelings run loose? Last time that happened he ended up as a slave to a crazy demi-god for all eternity.

Muses: _You know you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling _

_And who you're thinking of _

Staring at his feet, Yami failed to see Rebecca waving the flower above his head. Shaking himself Yami stood up and started walking, the muses and a hidden, but interested Bakura, following him.

Yami: _Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

Muses: _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh?_

Yami: _It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

Muses: _Ah-ah-ah! Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo_

Now Bakura really felt his interest perked, and this wasn't even pertaining to someone getting mutilated. Yami was denying he had feelings for Yugi. And based on the song, someone had already hurt the man with love, so he was scared to try again. This was even better than a day time Soap Opera!

Yami: _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out... _

Muses: _Ahhh…_

Yami: _My head is screaming get a grip, man _

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart_

Bakura was simply amazed what humans would reveal in song when they thought they were alone. Yami had just about spotted the muses at one point with a sharp glare as he passed a fountain of two people kissing. Walking away, Yami hit his head at the thoughts about having a chance with a relationship with Yugi.

Muses: _You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buying hon,_

_We saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grownup_

_When you going to own up _

_That you've got, got, got it_ bad

Yami ran across stepping stones, the last while giving out thanks to Bakura's magic. It was going way too peacefully for the demi-god. Stumbling, Yami grabbed the hand of a Yugi statue to keep himself from falling.

Yami: _Oh, no chance, no way,_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Muses: _Give up, but give in, _

_Check the grin, you're in love _

Yami smiled softly as he ran a hand over the statue's cheek. Then he caught his actions and walked away as fast as he could.

Yami: _This scene won't play, _

_I won't say I'm in love_

Muses: _You're doing flips, read our lips _

_You're in love shoo-doo, shoo-doo_

Yami: _You're way off base, I won't say it_

Muses: _He won't say 'In love'_

Yami: _Get off my case, I won't say it_

Muses: _Now don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love_

Talk about stubborn. Bakura shook his head. Even he had admitted to Ryou that he loved the boy earlier that day. Was the man's past so bad he couldn't even admit his own feelings?

The muses lifted the flower off the ground and sat it next to Yami as the man sat down at the fountain he had started his song at. Setting his hands down Yami found the flower Yugi had given him and smiled.

Yami: _Oh... At least at loud, I won't say I'm in love..._

Muses: _Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la haa_

Yami lay down with a sigh and gently brushed the flower petals with his fingers. The statue behind him smoked and crack, making Yami sit up as Pegasus appeared.

"Hey, what's the buzz Yami-boy?" Pegasus asked as he lounged in his new chair. "What is the weak link in the Yugi-boy's chain?"

Bakura snarled and began to rummage around for a spare knife. He knew Yami was trouble, but this was a whole new low.

"Get yourself someone else." Yami snapped, stalling Bakura's movement. "I'm through."

"I'm sorry, do you mind running that by me again?" Pegasus chuckled as he pulled a piece of something that wasn't ear wax out of his ear. "I must have had a chunk of brimstone wedged in my ear or something."

"Then read my lips!" Yami snapped. "Forget it!"

"Yami, Yami, Yami, my deluded little minion." Pegasus got in front of Yami as the teen attempted to walk away from the silver haired demi-god. "Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial little, tiny detail?

"You own me." Yami replied with a glare as he stomped on Pegasus's foot, making him let go.

"That's right, you work for me!" Pegasus said as he laid an arm on Yami's shoulder. "If I say, 'sing', you say, 'name that tune'. If I say, 'I want Yugi-boy's head on a platter' you say…"

"Medium or well done." Yami grumbled as he shoved Pegasus' arm off of him. "I'll work on that. _Not_."

"You hear that sound?" Pegasus raised a hand to his ear and set some smoky bat shaped magic at Yami. "That's the sound of your freedom fluttering out the window, forever."

"I don't care." Yami growled as he swatted the magic away and turned his back on Pegasus. "I am not going to help you hurt Yugi."

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up about some guy." Pegasus moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Yugi is different." Yami snapped as he thought of the amethyst eyed boy. "He's honest, and sweet, and he cares-"

"Please!" Pegasus rolled his eyes.

"And he would never do anything to hurt me." Yami finished, ignoring the interruption. "And besides, you can't beat him. He has no weaknesses!"

"Oh really?" Pegasus smirked.

"Yes." Yami glared back.

"But I think he does Yami-boy." Pegasus replied as he took Yami's flower out of his hands. "I truly think he does."

Pegasus forced Yami to watch as he used his magic to burn the flower, as the planets over their head drew even closer to forming a single line.

Bakura drew back. There was nothing he could do to help Yami since he was owned by Pegasus. But he could warn Yugi that Pegasus could try something with the crimson eyed teen.

* * *

At a nearby stadium, Yugi was doing the exercises Marik had set up for him to do, laughing. His time with Yami had sparked an endless stream of energy.

Bakura entered with such a somber look on his face that Marik got Yugi's attention with a sharp blast of his whistle.

"Hey, Bakura!" Yugi greeted. "What happened to you?"

"Yugi, we have to talk." Bakura stated seriously.

"Is this about me playing hooky today?" Yugi asked nervously. "Because it was one of the greatest days of my life."

"No." Bakura shook his head. "It's about Yami. He's-"

"A dream come true?" Yami asked with a love struck look. "I can't stop thinking about him and his sexy abs. He's something else."

"Not exactly." Bakura shook his head and Marik sat down.

"The most wonderful person ever." Yugi drooled as his mind recalled the _last part_ of his date with Yami.

"To you, yes." Bakura sighed. "Sit down Yugi. This isn't easy for me to say."

"What?" Yugi sat down and snapped out of his love high. "What is it?"

"Yami is a slave to a demi-god." Bakura rushed out. "This demi-god is trying to hurt you and is using Yami to do it."

"Stop kidding around." Yugi whispered, not willing to believe it.

"I'm not kidding around." Bakura replied as he sat and ran his fingers threw his hair. "He loves you and doesn't want to hurt you. But Pegasus may give him no choice."

"Stop." Yugi whimpered, breathing quickly.

"Calm down." Marik rolled his eyes and hit both males upside the head. "Bakura, quit scaring Yugi. Yugi, run off you fear with some laps."

"Okay." Yugi nodded and raced around the track.

"He won't face the truth." Bakura groaned.

"Remember our first love?" Marik asked.

"Your first love is Malik and mine is Ryou." Bakura reminded him.

"Yeah." Marik nodded. "Anyway, do you want to hear that the person you love could be being used to hurt you?"

"No." Bakura shook his head and stood up. "I need to let out some stress."

"I'll go with you." Marik stood up. "Hey shrimp! When you're done with laps, lift some weight while summoning some high level monsters."

"Okay." Yugi called back, and dimly wondered where Hariq was, having last seen his friend munching on some hay nearby.

After 10 more minute of running, Yugi walked over to the weights. And all the torches went out.

"Hello there, my name is Pegasus." Pegasus said as he popped up next to Yugi suddenly. "How are you doing?"

"Not now, okay?" Yugi only shook his head, use to the random appearances of Bakura and Marik.

"I only need a few seconds and I'm a fast talker, all right?" Pegasus explained as he cut Yugi off. "See, I've got the major deal in the works. A real estate venture, if you will. And Yug, may I call you Yug? You seem to be _constantly_ getting in the way of it."

"You've got the wrong guy." Yugi turned away again, flaring Pegasus' temper for a second or two.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Pegasus asked as he draped an arm on Yugi's shoulders. "So I would be eternally grateful if you would just... take a day off from this hero business of yours. Geez, I mean, monsters, natural disasters. Phew."

"You're out of your mind." Yugi turned away again.

"Not so fast." Pegasus said and turned Yugi back to him again. "Because, you see, I do have a little leverage… you might want to know about."

Pegasus snapped fingers and Yami appeared in a column of smoke. Glancing around, Yami tried to figure out where he was.

"Yami!" Yugi called, getting the teens attention.

"Don't listen to him-" Yami yelled as he ran to Yugi.

A rope made of smoke appear around Yami, tripping him up as it tangled around his body and also cut off his ability to speak. Yugi ran over to help Yami, but Pegasus made him disappear from sight.

"Let him go!" Yugi yelled and threw two balls of light energy at Pegasus.

"Here's the trade-off." Pegasus said as he dodged the light balls. "You give up your strength for about 24 hours, okay? Say, the next 24 hours."

"Why?" Yugi snarled.

"If you do, Yami here is free as a bird and safe from harm." Pegasus replied as he made Yami reappear on the sidelines of the arena, still tied up. "What do you say? Come on."

"People are going get hurt, aren't they?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Nah! I mean, it's, you know, it's a possibility." Pegasus shrugged his shoulders. "It happens because, you know, its war, but what can I tell ya?"

"War?" Yugi asked, not liking where is conversation is going.

"Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh?" Pegasus asked as he waved his hand and the rope around Yami's neck began to tighten. "Isn't Yami more important than they are?"

"Stop it!" Yugi yelled.

"Isn't he?" Pegasus pressed.

"You have to swear he'll be safe from_ any_ harm." Yugi growled.

"Fine, okay, I'll give you that one." Pegasus agreed. "Yami is safe, otherwise you get your strength right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, boilerplate, baboom. Okay?"

"Uh." Yugi hesitated, remembering that Pegasus it was going to be war.

"What do you say we shake on it?" Pegasus asked as he held out his hand, and Yugi hesitated. "Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here, I got plans, okay? I need an answer, like, now. Going once, going twice."

Yugi looked back to Yami, who shook his head despite being chocked and lack of air. He couldn't let Pegasus' plan happen.

"All right!" Yugi agreed, not willing to see Yami suffer.

"Yes, we're there!" Pegasus cheered.

Yugi held out his hand and Pegasus grabbed it. Yugi gasped as his strength drained from him, as well as his ability to control light and summon multiple monsters. Yami watched in horror as Yugi collapsed after Pegasus let go.

"You may feel just a little queasy, it's kind of natural." Pegasus smirked as Yugi shakily got to his feet and threw a weight at Yugi, knocking him over. "Maybe you should sit down. Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else."

Yugi groaned in weakness. He had never felt like this before. Yami began choking on the lack of air and Yugi struggled to get out from under the weight to help him.

"Oh, you'll love this." Pegasus smirked and walked over to Yami. "Yami, a deal's a deal. You're off the hook."

Yami gasped and coughed when air refilled his lungs. He looked over to Yugi, who had managed to pull himself out from under the weight.

"By the way, Yugi." Pegasus smirked as he pulled Yami to his feet. "Is Yami not, like, a fabulous little actor?"

"Stop it." Yami wheezed, yanked himself out of Pegasus' grip, gave the demi-god a right hook that he wasn't going to forget any time soon, and gathered Yugi in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked quietly, and Bakura's voice came back to him.

'_This demi-god is trying to hurt you and is using Yami to do it. Yami loves you and doesn't want to hurt you. But Pegasus may give him no choice_.'

'_This is what Bakura meant._' Yugi realized.

"I mean your look alike here was working for me the whole time. Duh." Pegasus grinned at the dejected look on Yami's face.

"I know." Yugi whispered.

"Help!" one of the boys Yugi had rescued from getting crushed by a rock came up.

"Jeepers, mister, you're really strong." the second one added as he reached to yank on Yugi's arm.

Yami snarled and punched the boy away, who revealed his Naga form to be Rex, and the other Weevil.

"Couldn't have done it without you Yami-boy." Pegasus grinned.

"I'm so sorry." Yami whispered as he held Yugi close.

"Our hero's a zero!" Rex and Weevil chanted tauntingly as they dumped some dirty water on top of the two. "Our hero's a zero!"

"And how did you know that Yami-boy worked for me?" Pegasus asked Yugi.

"Bakura." Yugi replied simply.

"Ra curse that demi-god!" Pegasus yelled in outrage, having wanted to see Yugi crushed beyond repair.

"Don't count on it." Bakura snarled as he and Marik raced back into the arena.

"Well, got to blaze." Pegasus said as he called forth a chariot pulled by a couple of _Doma the Angel of Silence_, Rex and Weevil crawling into the back. "There's a while cosmos up there waiting for me with my name on it. So much for the preliminaries, and now on to the main event!"

Yami glared after Pegasus as Yugi began to cry in his arms.

"What in Ra's name just happened?" Bakura demanded.

Yami could only shake his head as he held onto Yugi.

* * *

**MMMG:** That song was corny. But I loved it anyway.

**Atemu:** No comment. My prides been damaged enough.

**Yugi:** I thought it was sweet.

**MMMG:** Remember, I expect to see 10 reviews for this chapter. Especially if you want the next one.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle for Ouranos

**Magi Magi Magician Gal:** I'm back with another chapter! My 23rd chapter in two months!

**Seto:** I guess we can forgive the 16 day gap of not updating this story then. Not.

**Joey:** Lay off her! MMMG has put out so many chapters for us, she burnt out her imagination for a while.

**Serenity:** Ouch. But at least she's going again.

**Mokuba:** MMMG does not own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules. Enjoy!

* * *

_LuvlyLadyLexi- Yami thanks you for the Voodoo Doll. He had fun while I wrote this chapter._

_Wordsorcereress- Yes, Yami is free from Pegasus. The deal was for Yami to find Yugi's weakness, which was Yami himself, and Pegasus would give Yami his freedom. Glad to restore some of the image, but I'm afraid I ended up trashing it again. Please don't hurt me if I did. I was wondering if someone would notice the doujinshi inspired beginning. Good job, and thanks for telling me where to find that story. Any Yugi's workout after making love? Mystical Elf healed any soreness prior. Glad to see I'm still making you guess on the ending, but Yami isn't immortal. He's 100% human. -ducks the flying glomp- I'll settle for a hug._

_bookgirl111- Yep. They had sex. _

_dragonwolf416- When my co-writer finishes their piece is when 'Egyptian Nights' will be updated._

_BabyNinetails- Yep. They had sex. -cough-made-love-cough- P.S- Here's the idea you had suggested for the Hydra Monster way back in your chapter 5 review/PM._

_yugioh4ever- Score! Someone laughed their head off and it was you! Woo-hoo! I liked my ending better to. But it was a challenge to get this chapter to work with that scenario._

* * *

Chapter 10: Battle for Ouranos

* * *

Pegasus flew over the Red Sea just as the planets aligned themselves, and the gate to the demon's prison opened.

"Demons!" Pegasus called down as Rex and Weevil hid in fright. "Look at you in your squalid prison! Who put you down there?"

"Ra!" the dragons, Serpopards, and El Nahhada called back while one of the dragons attempted to leave, but got knocked back by the sun energy at the front of the cage.

"And now that I set you free, what is the first thing you are going to do?" Pegasus asked as he sent arms of fire onto the sun energy, and demolished them.

"Destroy him!" the ancient evils of Egypt proclaimed.

"Good answer." Pegasus smiled.

The serpent necked Serpopards ran in search of people in the fields to feed off of. The El Nahhada took residence in the Nile River and began to drown innocents.

"Crush Ra!" _Meteor Dragon_ called out as many houses were crushed under its giant feet.

"Flood him!" _Aqua Dragon_ yelled as he sent his Artic Water Blast Attack splashing onto a heard of horses that were ridden by the pharaoh and his court, freezing them.

"Melt Ra!" _Tyrant Dragon_ said as he watched fields and crops burn under his Dragon Flame Blast.

"Blow him away!" _Luster Dragon_ #2 hissed as she beat her wings to blow down anything that got in her way.

"Seal him in darkness." _Serpent Night Dragon_ screeched as darkness and fear followed the dragon's path, making people scream in fear and terror.

"Ra!" they all roared, marching away.

"Uh, guys?" said Pegasus.

"Huh?" the dragons turned around to look at Pegasus.

"Ouranos would be this way." Pegasus said, standing next to a portal.

Everything was so quiet you could hear the cricket's chirping.

"Ra!" _Meteor Dragon_ yelled as he lead the way over to where Pegasus was waiting at the entrance to the afterlife, ready to give the gods and goddesses of Egypt the shock of a lifetime.

"Hold it, one eye." Pegasus stopped and Vampire Dragon from entering.

"Huh?" _Vampire Dragon_ turned his one eyed face to Pegasus.

"I have a special job for you, my optic friend." Pegasus explained. "In Denderah, there is a boy with star shaped hair and amethyst eyes. He is Ra's child. Destroy him."

* * *

Anubis yawned as he walked back to the portal that would take him to Ouranos. For some reason there were a lot more deaths lately. Loud thudding caught the God of Death's attention. Whirling around, Anubis spotted the dragons.

"Oh, we're in trouble! Oh, big trouble!" Anubis yelped and raced as fast as he could to Ra and Hathor, who were relaxing by means of music. "My Lord and Lady, the ancient dragons have escaped. And they're practically at our gates!"

"Sound the alarm!" Ra thundered as he leapt up and grabbed his Blaze Cannon Helmet. "Launch an immediate counterattack!"

"Way ahead of you." Anubis called back.

Anubis blew a horn of warning that had not been used since the last time the dragons had attacked, but that didn't mean they didn't know what it meant.

Hathor changed into Sekhmet, ready to fight alongside her husband.

"On to battle!" Sekhmet called as she led the charge of gods and goddess.

"Yee-ah!" Ra blasted _Meteor Dragon_ with his _Blaze Cannon Attack_, but it wasn't very strong since he hadn't been in battle for a very long time and was a bit rusty.

"You windbag!" Anhur, god of war, cursed _Luster Dragon #2_, who flapped her winds to make strong gust of winds so the dragons couldn't be reached.

"Boom, badda-boom, boom, boom!" Pegasus cheered as he watched the chaos. "Hah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, _Vampire Dragon_ was looking for Yugi in Denderah. And getting very frustrated by the lack of results.

"Yugi!" _Vampire Dragon_ growled at no sign of star shaped hair in Hathor's Temple, and knocked down a few walls. "Where are you?"

"What can we do?" Duke yelled as he pulled Mako away from some El Nahhada in the Nile River.

"Where's Yugi?" Mako asked as he coughed up some water. "He'll save us."

Yugi was in his house with Yami, Ryou, and Malik. The two had taken the news that Yugi was a child of the gods turned mortal fairly well. Bakura and Marik had left for Ouranos to see what they could do to help. The rest of them were watching the destruction reign outside.

"Yugi!" _Vampire Dragon_ called as he destroyed another building. "Come out and face me, you coward!"

Yugi started out of his house and got pulled back by Yami.

"What are you doing?" Yami demanded, not bothering to hide how scared he was. "Without your powers, you'll be killed."

"So I should let others die for me?" Yugi asked as he gently pushed Yami aside.

_Vampire Dragon_ had heard Yugi and turned to see the teen go out onto the street. He poked Yugi with his clawed hand for fun, just to enjoy how weak the child of Ra was.

"So, you're the mighty Yugi." _Vampire Dragon_ smirked and attacked Yugi with Bloody Spiral, knocking Yugi back into a wall over 500 ft. away.

Yami gasped at the sight and turned at the sound of whinnying. Opening a nearby stable, Yami found Hariq tied up with fireproof ropes given to Rex and Weevil by Pegasus.

"Easy Hariq." Yami tried to soothe the winged stallion as he untied the ropes. "Listen, Yugi is in trouble. We got to get Bakura and Marik back from Ouranos. They're the only one who can talk some sense into him right now."

Swallowing his fear, Yami mounted up and let Hariq take flight. He choked back a scream as the _Firewing Pegasus_ flew into a portal that would lead to the afterlife.

* * *

Back in Ouranos, the battle between Ra and the ancient dragons continued.

"Get back, blast you!" Ra yelled as he launched another attack threw the portal that lead to where he made his home, the second region of the afterlife.

_Meteor Dragon_ smashed the portal open with a strong _Meteor Flare Crush_.

"Put it on my tab." Pegasus smirked as the ancient dragons entered Ouranos.

* * *

Bakura and Marik were having some issues, okay, _many_ issues with the _Serpent Night Dragon _and its _Nightmare Sonic Blast Attack._

"Why won't this thing die?" Marik grunted in frustration as he ducked the attack.

"Bakura, Marik!" Yami called as he and Hariq avoided the _Dragon Flame Blast_ shot by _Tyrant Dragon_. "Yugi needs your help!"

"What does he need us for?" Bakura called back.

"He's getting beaten by a _Vampire Dragon_ and won't listen to me to stay away." Yami replied as they kept dodging attacks from _Tyrant Dragon_ and _Serpent Night Dragon_.

"Good!" Marik nodded once and turned away. "He's finally learned something."

Hariq landed harshly in front of the two and attacked them with _Blazing Breath Attack_.

"Marik, enough." Bakura growled, more willing to give Yami a chance as he shook off the ash.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, but this isn't about me, it's about him." Yami swallowed his pride once again and begged any deity that was listening to get through to these two. "If you both don't help him now, he'll die!"

Marik looked down at the ground in conflict with himself. A mighty gust of wind made him turn to see his father in the form of _Obelisk the Tormentor_.

"If you don't get a move on, I'm telling Yugi how to summon me to the mortal realm so I can give you both spankings you'll never forget." Seth threatened.

"Let's go!" Marik yelped in fright and hopped onto _Diabound_ with Bakura, following Yami and Hariq back to Denderah.

* * *

"I need more time!" Ra growled as he watched Seth and Osiris get overwhelmed by a combination of attacks from _Luster Dragon #2_, _Aqua Dragon_, and _Serpent Night Dragon_.

"Everyone's been captured Lord Ra!" Anubis gasped as Rex and Weevil grabbed and bit him with their poisonous fangs. "I've been captured! Hey! Watch the ears, they're sensitive."

Growling, Ra turned back to see _Tyrant Dragon_ fire _Dragon Flame Attack_ at him, spinning him up into a column of fire and knocking him out of his Winged Dragon form. _Aqua Dragon_ blasted the fire column with _Artic Water Blast_ to cool the fire and make hard rock to secure Ra down.

"Sunshine, I'm home!" Pegasus called from his chariot.

"Pegasus, you're behind this!" Ra shouted as he realized the demi-god had been playing everyone for years.

"You are correct, sir!" Pegasus clapped like a delighted little child.

* * *

Back in Denderah, Yugi groaned as _Vampire Dragon_ tossed him up and down in the air, playing with him. Another _Bloody Spiral_, _Vampire Dragon_ laughed at the sight of the broken teen lying against some rubble.

"Yugi!" Bakura yelled at the sight as the group got back.

"Bakura, Marik." Yugi panted at the sight of the two demi-gods.

"Come on shrimp, come on." Marik ran over to him once _Diabound_ landed. "Fight back. Come on, you can take this bum. This guy's a pushover, look at him."

"You two were right all along." Yugi closed his eyes in defeat. "Dreams are for rookies."

"No, no, no, no, giving up is for rookies." Bakura corrected. "We came back because we're not quitting on you. We're willing to go the distance. How about you?"

Before Yugi could answer, _Vampire Dragon_ grabbed him and brought the boy up.

"I'll bite off your head!" _Vampire Dragon_ grinned and laughed.

Struggling, Yugi grabbed a burning stick from a nearby building, and _shoved_ it into the _Vampire Dragon's_ eye. Screaming, _Vampire Dragon_ dropped Yugi into a cart with some rope sitting in it.

"Yahoo!" Marik cheered.

While _Vampire Dragon_ screamed in agony, Yugi ignored the pain in his body, and leaped over the monster, tying its wings and legs together. Trying to move, _Vampire Dragon_ fell towards Yugi, who rolled out of the way, and _Vampire Dragon_ fell off the edge of a cliff a cliff. The fall made a small quake, and a pillar behind Yugi started to fall directly towards him.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, seeing the one he loved in danger. "Look out!"

Yugi looked up at Yami in time for him to get pushed out of the way. A thud reached his ears as he rolled, When he stopped, Yugi looked up to see Yami pinned under the pillar.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed at the sight. "No!"

Rushing over, and knowing it was useless since 24 hours hadn't passed yet, Yugi grabbed the bottom of the pillar and pulled. Energy filled his body and he lifted the pillar over his head as Bakura and Marik watched in amazement and Yami managed to roll onto his back.

"What's happening?" Yugi gasped as he threw the pillar after _Vampire Dragon_.

"Pe-Pegasus' deal is broken." Yami explained as he tried to hide the pain he was in. "He promised I wouldn't get hurt."

"Yami, why, why did you…" Yugi paused as he knelt next to the man and held his head. "You didn't have to…"

"People always do crazy things..." Yami explained with a slight grimace and small smile. "When they're in love."

"Oh, Yami." Yugi gasped and stuttered, this being the first time Yami admitted such a thing to him. "Yami, I- I-"

"Are you... always this articulate?" Yami paused for breath, making Yugi giggle as Ryou and Malik managed to join the group. "You, ah, you haven't got much time left. But you can still stop Pegasus."

"We'll watch over him." Ryou volunteered as he gestured to himself and Malik.

"Yeah." Malik agreed. "You're going to need Bakura and Marik's help."

"Thanks." Yugi nodded to the two and turned his attention back to Yami. "You're going to be all right. I promise."

Getting up, Yugi mounted Hariq as Bakura and Marik got onto _Diabound_ again.

"Let's go guys!" Yugi called as they entered the portal leading to the afterlife.

Pegasus's little game had just gone into overtime.

* * *

Back in Ouranos, things weren't going to well for the gods and goddesses of Egypt. All were being led away in chains that zapped their powers.

"Hup, two, three, four, come on, everybody!" Rex called as he and Weevil bossed the chained around, but still staying clear of Sekhmet's lion head. "I can't hear you!"

"Oh." Anubis groaned as he pinned down his jackal ears to cut noise levels down.

"I swear to you, Pegasus," Ra growled as the fire and ice water rock mixture covered his head, "when I get out of this-"

"I'm the one giving orders now, Sunny-boy." Pegasus smirked as he sat down and prepared to enjoy a glass of red wine. "And I think I'm going like it here."

"Don't get too comfortable, Pegasus!" Yugi shouted at the demi-god, who spat out his wine in shock at seeing Yugi with Bakura and Marik enter the second realm of the afterlife.

"Heba!" Sekhmet called and changed back to Hathor at the sight of her son. "Yugi!"

"This ought to even the odds!" Yugi called as he summoned _Silent Swordsman_ and _Silent Magician_ to attack the chain holding the gods and goddesses captive, breaking it.

"Yeah, Heba!" Anubis cheered as he smacked Rex and Weevil in return for yelling in his ears. "Thank you!"

"Get them!" Pegasus screeched as he pointed at Yugi and Hariq.

_Tyrant Dragon_ fired with _Dragon Flame Attack_ missed, due to Marik yelling at the dragon to chase him and Bakura instead. The trail _Diabound_ took got Pegasus simply _covered_ in molten lava.

"No! Get him, not me!" Pegasus pointed at Yugi, and _Aqua Dragon_ followed with _Artic Water Blast_. "Follow the fingers! Him!"

Yugi and Hariq dodged some water partials and used a _Draining Shield_ trap to avoid others. Like Bakura and Marik, Yugi flew over Pegasus, who got frozen solid.

"The jerk with the horse!" Pegasus managed to sound out.

"Where's father?" Yugi called out, not seeing the sun god.

"He's trapped in that rock pillar." Hathor called as she pointed to the giant mound.

Yugi nodded and jumped on top of the pillar. Summoning light to his hands, Yugi used his strength to crack open the stone. Ra breathed a sigh of relief as he was released.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Pegasus screamed in frustration as his flaming hair melted the ice holding him captive.

"Thank you, my son." Ra smiled to Heba and put on his Blaze Cannon Helmet. "I have more power to attack if directed so by certain people, namely the pharaoh and his family. Being my son, you are one of those people."

"_Blaze Cannon Attack_!" Yugi called out with a grin.

Ra transformed from his human from to the _Winged Dragon of Ra_ form, charging up for a super powered sun blast.

"Uh-oh." _Meteor Dragon_ groaned when he saw what was happening.

The _Blaze Cannon Attack_ made the head of _Meteor Dragon_ explode. The other ancient dragons saw what happened and prepared to leave.

"Guys, get your draconic rears in gears, and kick some Egyptian butt!" Pegasus snapped.

Hariq attacked Pegasus with _Blazing Breath Attack_. Any sign of hair disappeared.

"Where did my hair go?" Pegasus wailed, before concentrating and growing his silver locks back. "Never mind that. Dragons, I used the magic of Monster Fusion, or _Polymerization_, to combine all of you together!"

"That's not good." Yugi groaned as Osiris and Seth came up next to him on the rock.

Every god and goddess watched as the five dragons combined into one. Pegasus now had the power of _Five Headed Dragon_ on his side.

"I'm not strong enough to beat him alone." Ra growled.

"_Obelisk the Tormentor_ and _Slifer the Sky Dragon_, join this battle!" Yugi called.

Seth and Osiris leapt into the air, ready to join the fight at the son of Ra's command. Both transformed into their respective monsters, and roared at the _Five Headed Dragon._

"If you can use _Polymerization_, so can I!" Yugi yelled at Pegasus and focused the magic with in him, focusing on combining the three _Egyptian God Monsters_.

A powerful burst of light shown as the three gods combined themselves together. When the light dimmed, but didn't completely fade, a new monster stood on the battlefield. _The Creator God of Light, Horakhty_.

"What is this?" Pegasus gasped.

"The ultimate night light." Yugi smirked at the sweat drop expressions on everyone's faces, except Bakura and Marik's. "What? I had those two had trainers. They corrupted me."

"Oi!" Marik yelled in anger.

"500 laps when we get back!" Bakura added.

"Fine." Yugi raised his hands in mock surrender and turned to Pegasus again. "But _Horakhty_ is the ultimate being of light. Your _Five Headed Dragon_ won't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that!" Pegasus snapped back. "_Five Headed Dragon_, attack with _Hexagon Attack Stream_!"

"_The Creator God of Light, Horakhty_, counter attack with _Light Sphere of Promise_!" Yugi called out.

Both monsters charged their attacks and fired. At first, it appeared to be a stalemate. And then the _Light Sphere of Promise_ broke through the _Hexagon Attack Stream_. _Five Headed Dragon_ roared in agony at it was completely and utterly destroyed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Yugi cheered as _Horakhty_ split into _Obelisk, Slifer, _and _Ra_, before changing back into their respective gods.

"Well done, my son." Ra whispered as he pulled Yugi into a hug.

"Thanks dad." Yugi smiled as he hugged back.

"Thanks a ton, Yugi-boy." Pegasus called, prompting Yugi, Bakura, and Marik to follow him out of the afterlife. "But at least I've got one swell consolation prize: a friend of yours, who's _dying_ to see me."

"Yami!" Yugi gasped, and Hariq started back to Denderah as fast as possible.

* * *

Shai, god of Destiny and Fate, was standing with Anubis and looking at a magical picture of Yami, his life was rapidly ending. Sighing, Shai nodded to Anubis, who also nodded sadly. Both were upset about the idea of the one Yugi loved dying, but they couldn't go against fate.

Anubis walked up next to Yami, invisible to Ryou and Malik, who were encouraging the dying man to hold on. For Yugi's sake. Anubis held off as long as he could, having heard Hariq's wing beats. But when he could no longer, Anubis gently removed Yami's soul from his body, ending his life on earth, and went back to the entrance to the afterlife.

"Yami." Yugi ran over once Hariq landed.

But stopped at the sad looks on Ryou and Malik's faces. Yugi knew. It was too late. Yami had died.

"Yami, no." Yugi cried as he held Yami's still body close to him as he cried. "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Marik rubbed moisture from his eyes.

"There are some things you just can't change." Bakura added as he held the crying Ryou.

"Yes I can." Yugi replied as he looked up with determination, tears still pouring down his cheeks. "I'm going to challenge Pegasus for Yami's soul."

* * *

Here's a recap on who I had for the Titans, and what attack they had.

Luster Dragon #2 - Emerald Flame Attack; Wind Attribute

Aqua Dragon- Artic Water Blast; Water Attribute

Meteor Dragon- Meteor Flare Crush; Earth Attribute

Tyrant Dragon- Dragon Flame Blast; Fire Attribute

Serpent Night Dragon- Nightmare Sonic Blast; Dark Attribute

Five Headed Dragon- Hexagon Attack Stream; Dark Attribute

Vampire Dragon- Bloody Spiral; Dark Attribute

**NOTE:** The attacks of Luster Dragon #2, Tyrant Dragon, and Serpent Night Dragon are accurate. The rest, Aqua Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Five Headed Dragon, and Vampire Dragon, I made up. I also made up the attack for The God Creator of Light, Horakhty.

* * *

**MMMG:** End of Chapter. -hides in safe house to avoid getting hurt by flying projectiles-

**Atemu:** She killed me!?

**Yugi:** It's the plot.

**Atemu:** She killed me!?

**Yugi:** Don't worry, you'll come back to life next chapter. -spoiler for those of you who haven't seen Disney's Hercules-

**Atemu:** She killed me!?

**Yugi:** Oh boy, he's going to be like that for a while. Send in your reviews, hopefully it will snap him out of it. And we're expecting 10 reviews before posting the next chapter.

**Atemu:** She killed me!?

**MMMG:** -pokes head out of safe house- I didn't want to kill you, but I couldn't think of any other way to keep the plot going if I kept you alive. Please don't tell me how in your reviews. Please? -hides again-

**Atemu:** She killed me!?


	11. Chapter 11: Where I Belong

**MMMG:** And here is Chapter 11.

**Ryou:** That was fast.

**Bakura:** How long did this take you?

**MMMG:** Six hours, counting research.

**Atemu:** Sorry about my behavior at the end of chapter 10. I didn't know I would come back to life in this one. I've never seen that movie before.

**Yugi:** We had a movie night last night and watched Disney's Hercules.

**MMMG:** And since I got 11 reviews, I'm going to post this chapter. Still expecting 10 reviews for this one as well.

**Marik:** MMMG does not own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules.

**Malik:** Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Wordsorceress: Sorry I made you cry. Don't forget you made me cry in the alternate ending of your 'Yugioh Robin Hood'. If it makes you feel better, you can give me a glomp, just no flying head start ones, okay? Why didn't Imhotep help? 1. Didn't think of it. 2. Yami was injured by a pillar, not by magic or powers of the Egyptian Gods, Imhotep wouldn't have been able to help. And you'll get your story twists, next chapter, #12._

_LuvlyLadyLexi- Yami's soul gets to see that. And I'm glad you liked the 'nightlight' comment._

_Killer-Fangirl- Don't kill Yami/Atemu! He has never seen Disney's Hercules before, until last night when he and Yugi had a movie night. Noted not to take threats and demand _to _seriously._

_SangoMarie- There's more after this chapter._

_SuperSpeed- A lot of people seem to like the 'nightlight' comment._

_Valkyria Raven- Glad someone found the Seth-Obelisk interaction funny. _

_xxxMKJ001- Yea! People like my humor!_

_BabyNinetails- Laughing until passing out? Maybe I need to cut the humor back a tad. One happy ending coming up!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Where I Belong

* * *

Back in the seventh region of the afterlife, the 'Secret Cavern', Pegasus was having the temper tantrum of the century. Mainly because Ra had banished and sealed him into the seventh region, forbidden to leave ever again. But it was also because of Yugi getting his abilities back and turning the tides of the battle with _The Creator God of Light, Horakhty_.

"We were so close!" Pegasus yelled as more fire spilled around the room, Rex and Weevil ducking so their hair didn't get burned off. "So close. We tripped the finish line. Why? Because our little Yami-boy has to go all noble."

Loud rumbling and cracking caught the attention of everyone in the room. The wall broke down with a _Tri-Fire Cyclone_ attack from the _Flame Cerberus_ that helped guard that region of the afterlife. Yugi was perched on top of the middle head.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi demanded, _Slifer the Sky Dragon _growling outside of the room.

"Oh, look who's here." Pegasus faked happiness to see Yugi as the _Flame Cerberus_ brought Yugi close to the demi-god. "Yugi-boy, you are too much."

"Let. Him. Go." Yugi ground out as he grabbed Pegasus by the front of his clothes

"Get a grip!" Pegasus replied and immediately decided that was the wrong thing to say since the grip Yugi had on him tightened. "Come here, come here. Let me show something."

Yugi glanced around warily as they left the room and entered the more dangerous part of the afterlife. Yugi avoided the _Embodiment of Apophis_*, or Apep. Getting eaten by a giant snake was not on his to do list. _Slifer the Sky Dragon_, Osiris, hovered above to make sure Pegasus didn't try anything with Ra's son

A large river flowed past them and Pegasus pointed to it.

"Well, well. It's a small afterlife after all, huh?" Pegasus asked, and explained at Yugi's confused look. "The souls who fall out of Ra's boat, or don't make it on time, fall into the river to be devoured by Apep."

Yugi looked and was shocked at all of the souls, but spotted one that looked very familiar. The star shaped hair and sharp facial features told Yugi it was…

"Yami!" Yugi cried out and attempted to pull the soul out of the river. "Ahhh!"

Yugi jerked back in surprise. His hands had turned old and wrinkly on contact with the water. When he withdrew, his hands became young again.

"No, no, no. Mustn't touch." Pegasus scolded lightly, enjoying Yugi's suffering. "You see, Yami's running with a new crowd these days. And not a very lively one, at that."

"You like making deals." Yugi turned to Pegasus after a few seconds of thought. "Take me in Yami's place."

"Oh, well." Pegasus perked up as _Slifer_ roared in surprise. "The son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death."

"Going once!" Yugi said loudly as he held up a finger.

"Is there a downside to this?" Pegasus wondered.

"Going twice!" Yugi added a second finger.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." Pegasus stopped Yugi. "You get him out - he goes, you stay."

Yugi nodded and looked _Slifer _in the eye, who nodded and Yugi dove into the current.

"Oh, you know what slipped my mind?" Pegasus added after Yugi splashed under. "You'll be dead before you can get to him. Or eaten by Apep. That's not a problem, is it?"

Yugi had heard Pegasus, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Yami's soul and getting it out of the afterlife. But _Slifer_ growled at Pegasus for withholding info.

Swimming as fast as he could to reach Yami, Yugi was turning older and older by the second. Shai and Anubis were watching the teen, and Shai nodded to Anubis.

"Ra isn't going to be happy about this." Anubis groaned, but still went.

Yugi reached out his aging hand to grab the hand of Yami's soul. He could count the teeth on Apep if he so desired, but his focus was on Yami.

Anubis came up behind him and touched the elderly body. Strong magic pushed Anubis away. The jackal headed god tried again, and again, and again, only to receive the same result.

"What's going on?" Shai's voice rang around Anubis.

"His soul won't come." Anubis replied as he watched the son of Ra begin to glow as he swam back up against the current with Yami in his arms.

Pegasus was in shock as the light grew brighter and brighter. Shining and young again Yugi stepped out of the river with soul of Yami in his arms.

"This is- this is impossible!" Pegasus stuttered. "You, you, you can't be alive! You'd have to be a- a-"

"A god?" Rex and Weevil asked from behind Pegasus.

As the light show brightly _Slifer the Sky Dragon_ roared in delight. Ra's son could come home now. Pegasus, on the other hand, exploded in anger. His plans had been completely foiled.

"Yugi, stop!" Pegasus tried to stop the new/old god. "You can't do this to me. You can't-"

Yugi ignored the demi-god and hit him in the face. Now sporting a broken and bloody nose, Pegasus tried again.

"Okay, well, I deserved that." Pegasus admitted as he held a hankie to his injury. "Yugi, can we talk? Y-Your dad, he's a fun guy, right? So maybe you could put in a word with him and he'd kind of blow this whole thing off, you know?"

"Why should I?" Yugi asked angrily, his voice powerful and echoing.

"Uh, Yami, Yami, talk to him, a little make out session or sex-" Pegasus held the face of Yami's soul up to Yugi's.

Which was the last straw for the son of Ra. Yugi smacked Pegasus under the chin and he flew into the river of death, Yugi leaving by riding on _Slifer_.

The souls that were in the river, like Yami, had been pushed in by Pegasus. Now that the demi-god was down there with them, they weren't going to let him leave. No, he was going to get eaten by Apep with them.

"Ew! Get away from me!" Pegasus freaked out as he was grabbed from all sides. "Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me!"

"He's not going to be happy when he gets out of there." Weevil whimpered at the thought of how explosive the demi-god was going to be.

"You mean, _if _he gets out of there." Rex corrected with an evil grin.

"If." Weevil nodded as he caught on. "If is good."

"Taxi!" Pegasus called as he got closer and closer to Apep's jaws. "I don't feel so good. I feel a little flushed!"

With a loud snap, the jaws of the snake closed around Pegasus.

* * *

_Slifer the Sky Dragon_ gave Yugi a ride back to the outskirts of Denderah, where Yami's body lay. Dismounting, Yugi ignored the gawks that came from the sight of him glowing and went directly to Yami's physical form.

Yugi laid Yami's soul on top of his body and watched the spiritual form fade into the physical one. Yami gasped as color came back to his face and opened his eyes.

"Yami." Yugi smiled as the man's name rolled off his lips.

"Little One." Yami smiled back. "Oh Yugi, why did you..?"

"People always do crazy things..." Yugi echoed Yami's words as he watched him get back to his feet. "When they are in love."

Yami smiled brightly and pulled Yugi close for a kiss.

But the gods of Egypt had other plans. _Slifer_ roared and used magic to transport Yami and Yugi onto his back, and flew through the portals that lead to Ouranos.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Marik called as he and Bakura hopped onto Diabound, dragging Malik and Ryou with them. "Wait for us!"

Yugi clung to Yami as _Slifer_ delivered the two the entrance to the second region of the afterlife. The gods and goddesses had already gathered and were cheering upon their arrival.

"Three cheers for the mighty Yugi!" Seth, god of Chaos called out.

"Flowers for everybody!" Anubis yelled as he tossed blossoms made by Renenutet, goddess of the harvest.

Bakura and Marik glared at the innocent flowers on them, ready to tear them to shreds. But a last second thought had them gathering them into a bouquet to give to their respective lovers.

Yugi looked through the crowd of deities to see Ra and Hathor standing next to the portal, waiting for him.

"Go on." Yami chuckled and pushed Yugi to get him moving.

Yugi mildly glared at Yami over his shoulder and walked over to his parents.

"Heba, we're so proud of you." Hathor said as she hugged her son. "Or would you rather be called Yugi?"

"I'll respond to either, Mother." Yugi replied as he relished his mother's embrace.

"Fine work, my son." Ra hugged Yugi as well. "You did it. You're a true hero."

"You were willing to give your life to rescue this young man." Hathor smiled at Yami, who was standing a respectful distance away from the ancient rulers of Egypt.

"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Ra explained.

"I understand now." Yugi nodded and wiped away a tear that had trailed down his cheek.

"Now, at last, my son," Ra smiled and opened the portal, "you can come home."

Yugi gasped at the sight of Ouranos restored. It was beautiful. All of the gods and goddesses cheered as they gathered around the reunited family.

But behind them all, was Yami, forgotten.

"Congratulations, Little One." Yami smiled sadly, knowing it was selfish to want the boy to himself when Yugi had been separated from his real family all of his life. "You'll make one heck of a god."

Yugi turned around with a smile to see Yami walking away from Ouranos and back towards the portal with a slow and sad pace. Yugi felt his own smile falter, and he came to another important decision.

"Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of. But..." Yugi paused before racing down the steps to Yami and took his hand. "Life without Yami, even an immortal life, would be... empty. I…"

"Yes?" Ra encouraged.

"I wish to stay on Earth with him." Yugi finished as he stepped into Yami's embrace, fitting perfectly in the elder's arms. "I finally know where I belong."

"You're giving all this up for me?" Yami asked.

"People do crazy things…" Yugi grinned cheekily.

"When they're in love." Yami finished.

Yami bent his head down and Yugi tilted his head up. The smell of cinnamon and strawberries reached the others noses. Soft lips touched, and quickly turned more passionate with Yami embracing Yugi tightly.

Ra and Hathor look at each other, understanding how Yugi felt about Yami. Nodding, Ra took away the glow that signified Yugi as a god.

When the two mortal lovers pulled apart, Marik tapped Yugi's shoulder.

"You do realize you still have to run 500 laps when we get back, right?"

* * *

*Apophis is the Greek name for Apep

* * *

**MMMG:** And end of following the movie plot!

**Joey:** Say what?

**Seto:** I'm guessing this means you have your own ending planned?

**MMMG:** Yep! Remember, 10 reviews if you want the next chapter, which isn't going on the movie plot.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

**MMMG:** And here is chapter 12, the last chapter.

**Bakura:** What happens?

**Ryou:** We'll have to read and find out.

**Malik:** MMMG does not own Yugioh or Disney's Hercules.

**Marik:** Why do all good things have to come to an end? And why is Pegasus in this chapter?

* * *

_LuvlyLadyLexi- Kinda. We'll kinda see a baby._

_dragonwolf416- Yes, Joey and Seth are in this chapter, but not Yami's ex-fiance._

_Wordsorcereress- Yami was in the evil river because Pegasus pushed him in. Randomness excused. And poor Pegasus better run, considering what I had him do in this chapter. But then again, he really got chewed out. Bakura and Marik's niceness was spur of the moment, remember, they wanted to tear up the flowers. Yugi doesn't have to run 500 laps. And yes, the muse song is in this chapter. _

_Killer-Fangirl- Down girl! Here's your Puppyshipping! _

_SangoMarie- That was random..._

* * *

Chapter 12: The Truth

* * *

Yugi and Yami both had smiles on their faces as they left Ouranos. After promising to visit the temples more often, Ra and Hathor embraced Yugi again before allowing him to mount Hariq with Yami so they could leave.

"Wait!" Shai called as he elbowed his way through the crowd. "I'm going against my morals by not interfering, but if I don't, no one will."

"What are you rambling about this time?" Bakura groaned, ready to leave.

"I had to pester the Greek Goddess of memory, Moneta, for this." Shai replied a he touched Yami's forehead. "So just keep the prince still."

"Prince?" Yami asked before his eyes slid out of focus for a few seconds.

Shai was chanting softly so no one could hear him. After a few seconds, Shai removed his hand and Yami came back into focus.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami replied with a smile. "Just, remembering."

"Have a safe trip!" Shai called as he skipped back into Ouranos.

"That was…" Ryou paused, trying to find the right word.

"Random?" Malik prompted.

"I was going to say bizarre." Ryou admitted as he made sure to stay next to Bakura.

"That's just Shai for you." Marik shrugged. "He's the god of destiny and fate, so he spouts out random things that can actually be pretty important."

"Like you huh?" Yugi teased as Hariq took flight.

"Shut up!" Marik snapped as _Diabound_ also took to the sky.

"Bye!" Yugi called as he waved over his shoulder.

"Safe travels to you and your friends." Ra called after as they passed through the portal to the mortal realm.

"Now what?" Malik asked after the portal closed and vanished.

"I need to let my grandfather know I'm okay." Yugi replied. "He should be at the palace trying to help keep order in all of the chaos."

"Let's go!" Bakura grinned and set _Diabound_ on course for Heliopolis.

"Mention chaos and they'll do just about anything." Yami mused.

"Pretty much." Yugi chuckled as they followed.

"Yugi, can we talk?" Yami asked with a slight hint of nervousness.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group landed outside of the palace. Yami had his hair tied down and a hood pulled over his head. Yugi did as well so Yami would feel more comfortable.

On the way, they had run into Joey, Mako, and Duke, who had insisted on coming with.

"Who goes there?" one of the guards demanded.

"Yugi, Hero of Egypt." Yugi called back and showed his medallion to the man.

"You may enter, but your friends need to stay outside." the guard said after studying the medallion carefully.

"Either all of us enter or none of us enter." Yugi called back.

"Let them in Honda." Sugoroku scolded the brown haired guard.

"Yes sir." Honda nodded.

"Ji-chan!" Yugi squealed and hugged his grandfather. "I missed you!"

"And I missed you." Sugoroku replied as he hugged back. "Been staying out of trouble?"

"Of course." Yugi nodded. "Except for yesterday."

"Oh?" Sugoroku gained a pained look. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to gain 50 years of life just by listening to your story?"

"Cause you probably will?" Yugi offered weakly, provoking laughter from the group.

"Master Shimon, who is this?" a new voice asked behind them.

Yugi turned to see a group of people. The one with the tall priest hat and blue robes was the one who had spoken. But Yugi was more focused on the man who wore purple robes and a cobra charmed hat.

"Pharaoh." Yugi knelt in respect, keeping his left leg forward. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

Yami knelt next to Yugi, keeping his head down. Behind him, Yugi heard Ryou and Malik threatening Bakura and Marik's make out sessions if they didn't behave. Joey, Duke, and Mako also knelt, but Yugi spotted Joey looking at the one who had talked to his grandfather.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Yugi." Pharaoh Aknankanon replied. "Please stand. What brings you to the palace?"

"Just letting my grandfather know I'm okay." Yugi replied. "He worries about me, and since the ancient dragons and a whole bunch of other stuff got loose yesterday, I thought I'd let him know that I wasn't mutilated."

"Thank you for the lovely image." Sugoroku shook his head, provoking chuckles.

"Come inside." Aknankanon told the group. "You can talk in one of the council rooms."

"Ji-chan, why did that man call you 'Shimon'?" Yugi asked, walking down the hall.

"Because the Egyptians here seem to have a hard time pronouncing Sugoroku." Sugoroku chuckled. "And that man is High Priest Seto, one of the pharaoh's sacred court members."

"Oh." Yugi nodded.

"Aren't you hot in that cloak?" Sugoroku asked.

"I have my reasons for wearing this." Yugi replied, making sure his hood was still up.

"Alright then." Sugoroku didn't push the subject as they entered a conference room and took their seats.

"Pharaoh, you might want to stay." Yugi said as the man prepared to leave. "There are some things you're probably going to want to hear."

"Very well then." Aknankanon nodded and sat down. "As long as my sacred court can remain as well."

"That is fine." Yugi nodded as the five men and one woman sat down. "The first thing you will know is that I'm returning something that was lost to you ten years ago."

"What item did we lose ten years ago?" High Priest Shada asked.

"It's not an item it's- Bakura get your hands off!" Yugi whirled around and threw a ball of light at the Thief King's head.

"Ow!" Bakura rubbed his noggin. "Sorry. Old habit. And that hurt shrimp."

"Good, now put the statue of the God of Chaos back." Yugi sighed and threw another ball of light into the laughing Marik's face. "And you, shut up."

"Owie." Marik whined as he held his injured nose.

"The Thief King and Thief Prince are here?" High Priest Seto shouted as he jumped to his feet with the rest of the sacred court.

"How did you miss the fact they're my _trainers_?" Yugi asked. "I've been saying that for the past six months, and I know that Ji-chan knew."

"I did tell them." Sugoroku replied. "They didn't believe me."

"Figures." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Your reputation precedes you, you know." Ryou giggled.

"We know." Joey rolled his eyes. "I got the scar to prove it."

"He gave you a scar?" Yugi gasped.

"Just a minor one when we first met." Joey lifted his hair to show a small line. "Nothing I didn't deserve, really. My comment about the guards and him was uncalled for."

"He admits it?" Bakura blinked. "Looks like there's hope for you yet."

"Yeah, yeah." Joey waved his hand. "Hey, where did Mako and Duke go?"

"Mako became interested in the fish pond and Duke became interested in the guard who let us in." Malik snickered. "Not surprising really."

"Back on topic." Yugi sighed. "As I was saying, what was stolen was not an item, but a person. A human being."

"What?" High Priest Karim asked. "No one went missing."

"That's where you're wrong." Yugi replied as he stood up and walked over to Yami. "Pharaoh, here is you son. Prince Atemu."

Yugi pulled down the hood as Yami pulled his hair tie loose. When he locked his crimson eyes with the grey eyes of the pharaoh, Aknankanon gasped and ran over.

"My son." Aknankanon cried as he hugged Yami. "You're alive."

"Father." Yami whispered as he hugged back.

"Prince Atemu." High Priest Mahad whispered as he stepped forward. "My friend."

"Mahad." Yami held out his hand and accepted the hug from the man.

"How did you figure that out?" Bakura demanded.

"Shai revoked the memory block Pegasus placed on Yami, er- Atemu." Yugi stumbled. "Which do you want to be called?"

"For official occasions I'll be called Atemu." Yami smiled. "But in private, I think I'll go with Yami."

"Okay then." Marik nodded.

"What happened?" Aknankanon asked. "You just disappeared."

"This happened when you fell extremely ill." Yugi explained. "Your council men became desperate to keep you on the throne for some reason, so they sold Yami's soul to the demi-god Pegasus. Pegasus placed a mind block on him so he wouldn't remember who he was and planted false memoires instead."

"Like the one where I willing sold my soul to save my fiancé's life." Yami rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Yep." Yugi nodded.

"Guards!" Aknankanon called, and the guards entered the room. "Find the men who were on my council 10 years ago. I don't care if they still have the job or if they moved to Greece, bring them here. Under the charge of high treason against the royal family."

"Yes Pharaoh!" the guards proclaimed and left the room.

"What other things did you want the pharaoh to know?" Joey asked after he managed to wrap his mind around what had happened.

"Probably this, for one thing." Yami smirked and pulled Yugi into a heart stopping kiss.

"Tease." Yugi panted when they pulled away due to lack of air.

"And you love it." Yami smirked, ignoring the jaw dropped expressions on the faces of the sacred court.

"Yep." Yugi agreed, letting Yami kiss him again.

"This cannot be allowed!" High Priest Aknadin shouted. "Prince Atemu must provide an heir, and this boy cannot do so."

"Says who?" Marik snapped back.

"Says the fact he's a male." Aknadin growled.

"And we come to the third topic." Yugi said. "My true name is not Yugi, but Heba. I am the child of the Sun God, Ra, and the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Motherhood, Hathor."

"Impossible." High Priest Karim whispered.

"Nope." Yugi shook his head. "And because I am a son of the gods, I have the ability to conceive and carry a child."

"Really?" Yami asked in shock.

"Yes." Yugi giggled at the look on Yami's face. "That expression makes you look cute, which I know you hate."

"Indeed." Yami growled.

"This can't be allowed." Aknadin hissed. "Who has ever heard of a member of the royal family being with a man? It is undignified."

"Be silent Master Aknadin." High Priest Seto snapped. "Many pharaohs have had male lovers before and after heirs had been provided for the throne. But not one of them ever got married though."

"I wonder why?" Joey rolled his eyes. "With an attitude like that, it's no wonder."

"Who asked your opinion, mutt?" Seto glared at Joey.

"Shut it Mr. Fancy Clothes." Joey snapped back.

"Joey!" Yugi slapped the teen upside the head. "Don't forget you are a guest here and can be easily thrown out."

"Seto, how could you possibly side with _them_?" Aknadin asked. "You are next in line for the throne."

"You may be my father and the pharaoh's younger brother, but went I became a member of the sacred court I swore an oath." Seto yelled back. "I promised to serve the pharaoh and his descendants, not dethrone him!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Aknadin growled as his Millennium Eye flashed, freezing everyone in the room and taking all of the Millennium Items. "I will go to the power that is able to defeat everyone. Even the Egyptian Gods. And my son will sit on the throne. Farewell, Yugi-boy."

Once he left, Yugi managed to manipulate his light magic to break the spell.

"That was Pegasus!" Yugi gasped. "Only he would call me that!"

"But if that was Pegasus, where is Aknadin?" Mahad asked.

"Hey!" Duke called as he pounded on the door. "Can we get some help?"

Joey opened the door to reveal Duke, Mako, and Tristan supporting an injured Aknadin. His Millennium Eye was missing.

"Ew." Yugi buried his face in Yami's shoulder while summoning _Mystical Elf_ to stop the bleeding and heal the damage.

"We found him shut up in a storage room." Mako explained. "What happened?"

"Pegasus is back and is trying to summon something that he claims can destroy the Egyptian Gods." Yugi explained.

"But where is he going?" Yami asked.

"We know." Bakura said grimly.

"He's going to Kul Elna." Marik replied, just as serious.

"We used to live there before moving to our island." Bakura explained. "It was a peaceful place, until the inhabitants were slaughtered to create the Millennium Items which are now used to keep peace in Egypt. I'm guessing Pegasus lead the charge in disguise as someone else."

"What?" High Priestess Isis gasped.

"So that is why I sensed angry spirits when I first put on the Millennium Ring." Mahad said as he looked at where the item had once been on his chest.

"We have to stop him." Yami growled. "Before he gets his hands on this 'power'."

* * *

A few monster summons and the group arrived at the ruins of what once was a thriving village. The doors creak and wind blew through the empty streets.

"Creepy." Joey muttered.

At that moment, the ground shook, knocking everyone off their feet.

"What's happening?" Malik yelled over the shaking.

A round circle with a person standing on it rose out of the ground. The person had silver hair and the Millennium Eye where his left eye had once been.

"Pegasus what have you done?" Yugi called to the crazed demi-god.

"I have resurrected the Dark One: Zorc!" Pegasus yelled back. "He will destroy you and usher in a new age of darkness!"

"Not happening." Yami shouted. "And how did you get out of the seventh region of the afterlife? You were bound there."

"You'd be surprised what getting eaten by a demon snake can do." Pegasus laughed. "And you're already too late. I returned the Millennium Items to the stone in which they were made. This summoned the Zorc to this realm. He will crush you all!"

Behind Pegasus, a large dark beast rose up from the ground. It was huge, with great wings on either side and a dragon head and neck sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh crap." Marik muttered. "We're dead."

"Don't count on it." Yugi growled. "We can beat him."

"I'd like to see you try." Pegasus taunted. "You gave up your immortality to stay with such a pathetic mortal. Ha!"

Yugi felt the anger of the Egyptian Gods rise up in him. Aknadin taunting Ra's son was defiantly the wrong thing to do. The demi-god who had resurrected the darkness would pay. Yugi knew he wouldn't be able to summon the three Egyptian Gods at once. He would need some help.

"Yami, pharaoh, I'm going to need your help." Yugi turned to the two.

"Of course." Yami nodded.

"What do we need to do?" Aknankanon asked.

"Summon the Egyptian Gods." Yugi replied.

"_**Not so fast.**_" Zorc said and attacked with his dark magic, _Descending Darkness_.

Yugi acted fast and called upon his magic to form the trap _Negate Attack_. Now Zorc wouldn't be able to attack them. Thinking fast, Yugi also threw out the magic _Swords of Revealing Light_, keeping Zorc from moving.

"_**This will not hold me**_**.**" Zorc growled, reached out, and picked Pegasus off of the Millennium Stone.

"Wait! I resurrected you!" Pegasus squawked.

"_**And now you will fuel me with the energy I need to escape from these swords.**_" Zorc replied, and swallowed Pegasus, allowing him to banish the magical swords.

But that had given the group the time they had needed to escape.

"How do we summon an Egyptian God?" Aknankanon asked as they rode back to the palace. "It hasn't been done in years!"

"I think I know." Yami said and raised his face to the sky. "Egyptian God of the sky, hear me! I ask thee to help us in our plight. Now come forth, _Slifer the Sky Dragon_!"

A loud rumble reached everyone's ears as a large red dragon came down from the cloud cover and hovered above the group.

"I call upon _Obelisk the Tormentor_!" Priest Seto called out, summoning the giant blue god to join _Slifer_.

"Well he is part of the royal family." Aknankanon mused.

"And now for the final one." Yugi said as he closed his eyes and chanted.

"_Almighty protector of the sun and sky,_

_I beg of thee, please heed my cry._

_Transform thyself from orb of light,_

_And bring me victory in this fight._

_Unlock your powers from deep within,_

_So that together we may win._

_I beseech thee, grace our humble game._

_But first I shall call out thy name:_

_Winged Dragon of RA_!"

A large glowing, golden ball had appeared in the sky, looking much like the sun. But as Yugi chanted, the sphere unfolded itself and expanded into the powerful form of the _Winged Dragon of __Ra_.

"_**Those petty gods are powerless against me.**_" Zorc thundered.

"Don't be too sure." Yugi smirked and activated his magic to use _Polymerization_.

A powerful burst of light shown as the three gods combined together. When the light dimmed, but didn't completely fade, a new monster stood on the battlefield. _The Creator God of Light: Horakhty_.

"What is this?" Zorc gasped as he shielded his face from the brightness.

"The ultimate nightlight." Yugi smirked, making Bakura and Marik fall over at hearing the same joke twice in one day. "Seriously. _The Creator God of Light:_ _Horakhty_ is the ultimate being of light."

"_**And is about to be swallowed in Darkness**_." Zorc screamed and fired a second _Descending Darkness_ at the mortals.

"_Horakhty_, counterattack with _Light Sphere of Promise_!" Yugi yelled.

The two attacks collided. Light and Shadows blasted everywhere. And Yugi fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi!"

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. Yami was holding him carefully.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "What happened?"

"We kicked butt is what happened." Seth, god of Chaos smirked as he stood looking at where Zorc had once stood. "Too bad you passed out."

_The God Creator of Light: Horakhty_ was gone. Not even _Obelisk_, _Slifer_, or the _Winged Dragon_ were there. They had taken mortal forms.

"It's a lot harder to hold fusions went you're not in a place where the Egyptian Gods and magic resides powerfully." Yugi replied as Yami helped him stand up. "Especially one as powerful as _Horakhty_."

"That is true." Osiris said as he elbowed Seth to make him shut up.

"Job well done, my son." Ra said as he walked up to Yugi and hugged him.

"Thanks." Yugi smiled. "Think I could get some peace and quiet now?"

"We'll see." Ra chuckled. "Though you should decide on what you want your name to be. Half of the god are calling you Heba, and the other half are calling you Yugi."

"I'll be Heba in pubic and Yugi in private." Yugi replied. "Like Yami."

"One day I'll be Pharaoh Atemu." Yami reminded him. "And maybe we could come up with a different title for you. Rather than 'Hero'."

"How about Yu-gi-oh?" Yugi asked. "It means King of Games in Japanese. The locals there started calling me that after I help plug up an exploding volcano."

"Yu-gi-oh Heba." Bakura let it roll off his tongue. "That will work."

"Now let's party in celebration of Pegasus and Zorc being gone for good." Marik grinned. "Hit it ladies!"

Muses: AH!

_Going to shout it from the mountaintops_

_A star is born!_

_It's the time for pulling out the stops_

_A star is born!_

Returning to the palace was interesting. Joey and Seto kept arguing until Yami told them to shut up and make out, which they surprisingly did. And Aknadin had no issues with it.

_Honey, hit us with a hallelu!_

_That kid came shining through_

_Girl, sing the song, come blow your horn_

_A star is born!_

Ra had decided to go to the palace with his son, just in case something decided to attack. It really wasn't necessary, but Ra didn't trust Bakura and Marik at the moment. Both were making out with Ryou and Malik.

_He's a hero who can please the crowd_

_A star is born!_

_Come on, everybody shout out loud_

_A star is born!_

It was also decided that Yami and Yugi would marry as soon as possible. With all the commotion that had happened, it was just better to be safe than sorry. Both agreed for a spring wedding though. It was their favorite time of the year.

_Just remember in the darkest hour,_

_Within your heart's the power_

_For making' you a hero too _

_So don't lose hope when you're forlorn _

Once night had fallen, Ra led everyone outside and pointed to the sky, where Hathor was busy at work with the constellations. Soon, the image of Yugi appeared in the sky.

"That's Bakura and Marik's boy!" cheers were heard from the city.

"Congrats guys!" Yugi grin as he elbowed Bakura and Marik. "Dreams do come true."

_Just keep your eyes _

_Upon the skies_

Yugi and Yami married and lived happily together. They had two kids, one boy, Aamir, and one girl, Haniya.

Bakura and Ryou, and Marik and Malik also got married. They lived in the palace and caused chaos. Bakura and Marik also officially gave up their powers so they would be able to enter the afterlife when their loved ones died.

What had started as a huge mess, had turned into something beautiful. Yugi and Yami were together and happy. And once they had passed on and joined their families, they enjoyed eternity together as well.

_Every night,_

_A star is right in sight,_

_A star is burning bright,_

_A star is born_

* * *

**MMMG:** And DONE! Sorry if this chapter was to busy for you, but it was what I had planned from way before I started typing this story.

**Yugi:** I liked it.

**Atemu:** Me too. It was a wonderful story.

**Joey:** MMMG thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. It makes her feel worthwhile.

**Seto:** And next on the story writing list it... 'Egyptian Nights', (once co-writer types up thier piece), 'Song Shots', (though it may take a back seat again), 'Tangled' as requested by spazbat90 back in April, and 'Barbie in a Christmas Carol', (a _promised_ story).

**MMMG:** Please review even though it is the last chapter.

* * *

For those of you who are wondering about my last story choice, I promised to post that one for this Christmas season after failing to do so _last year_. But that means I need to start typing now.


End file.
